Bionic Love(A Lab Rats Fanfic)
by chirpyrainbow
Summary: Meet Olivia "Liv" Jones. A 14 year old girl who is best friends with Leo Dooley and lives with him and his mum after her parent's death. Leo's mum marries an inventor called Donald Davenport and they move in with him. What happens when Leo and Liv find a secret lab in their new home? What happens when Liv falls in love with the youngest (and cutest) Davenport? Cover made by @Raven
1. Crash, Chop and Burn Pt1

**A/N :Liv's outfit on top.**

*Liv's POV*

Me and Leo were grabbing our bags to our new home. Leo's mum, Tasha, married Donald Davenport, an inventor,

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport!" Mr. Davenport said while carrying Tasha.

"Why thank you, Mr. Davenport." Tasha said

"Absolutely, Mrs. Davenport." Mr. Davenport said. Then me and Leo walked in.

"We get it. You guys are married. It's getting old." Me and Leo said as we put our bags down. Then we looked around the room amazed.

"Wow! You got this big house just from inventing things?" I asked

"Mm-hmm" Mr. Davenport said.

"Way to go, mum. That's a husband." Leo pointed out. I nodded. Then I saw an invention next to the couch.

"What the heck is that?" I asked as I walked up to it. Mr. Davenport came behind me .

"Oh, uh...That is my latest creation. Davenport Industries' first completely interactive 3D TV." He said as he turned in on. Then I saw a baseball game. I saw a ball get hit so high that Leo wanted to catch it but missed it and bumped into a wall.

"Watch the vase, termite!" We heard a voice say.

"Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back." Leo told Tasha.

"No, this is Eddy. He's my smart home system. Eddy, this is my new stepson Leo and his best friend Liv." Mr. Davenport explained as we waved to Eddy.

"Remember, I told you Tasha, Leo and Liv are moving in today?" he said.

"Hey, welcome. Everything here is mine," Eddy said as me and Leo's smiles dropped. Wow rude much?

"Uh, Leo, Liv, why don't you guys go check your new rooms?" Mr Davenport said. He turned to Leo and I to show us the direction.

"Just go straight that hallway and when you see 2 rooms with video games and action figures and the 50 Foot-Screen TV" he said as Leo and I as we both smiled happily. Is that going to be my room?

"Keep walking-that's mine," Me and Leo's smiles dropped. I guess none of them are my room. Me and Leo walked into the hallway.

"This place is huge." I said as we entered the hallway.

" We're going to need a GPS just to find the bathroom." Leo said as we both leaned on a wall behind us. Then out of nowhere, an elevator appeared.

Me and Leo looked suspiciously at it and walked into it.

"Hello?" Leo and I said as we both entered the elevator. Then the elevator doors closed and started going down real fast.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed while Leo was holding me and started mumbling "I don't want to die" over and over again. Then finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Leo and I both walked out and saw a room that looked like a secret lab.

"Woah! My new dad is Batman!" Leo said happily. I giggled because I was imagining Big D in a Batman suit. Then Leo and I heard doors opening so we quickly hid behind some yellow barrels. We saw a guy who looked about my age pressing buttons. We also saw a guy who was tall and looked about 16 who stopped when the doors closed.

"Good luck gettin' in! That steel door is thicker than your head!" The guy said. Then we saw the door being punched. I guess the tall guy did that. The guy who looked about my age looked scared when the tall guy broke down the door.

"Well, that's another way to get in." he said nervously. The tall guy grabbed the other guy by the shirt.

"Give me back my ePod!" The tall guy said.

"I...don't... have... it." The other guy said. Then a girl came in, listening to music. When the tall guy saw her, he gasped and released his grip from the other guy.

"You took my ePod!" the tall guy said while looking at the girl.

"Taylor Swift Mega Mix. Really?" The girl asked.

"I find her soothing." the tall guy said. the girl nodded and started to walk away when the tall suddenly shot lasers at her. Wait, What?! My eyes widened and so did Leo's.

Oh, I know you didn't just shoot that laser at me." The girl said sassily as she looked at the tall guy.

"Oh, sorry. It was a terrible mistake. Just like your face." The tall guy said. The girl got angry and super-speeded towards him and pushed him, making him hit the barrels we were hiding in. The three of them looked at us.

"AAAHHHHH!" They screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!" Me and Leo screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed. Then Leo started screaming like a little girl and we both ran further from the secret lab. The three of them caught up to us and surrounded us while looking at us like they were going to kill us.

"Okay, I don't play this card too often, but...MOM!" Leo screamed. Davenport and Tasha walked in.

"Leo, Liv." Tasha said as we ran to hug her all scared.

"Leo, Liv! There you guys are! Oh! What is this place? Who are they?" Tasha asked while pointing at the three kids.

"Uh. They uh are... A boy band I've been working with um and the twist is, one of em's a girl" Mr. Davenport said as they smiled. Tasha looked at him obviously not believing him. Mr. Davenport sighed.

"All right. They're part of a secret project I've been developing. Genetically engineered superhuman siblings." He explained to us.

"Tasha, Leo, Liv. Meet Adam, Bree and Chase, the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I'm incredibly smart " He bragged. Tasha looked at me and Leo.

"Hey, Tasha. Don't look at us." I said putting my hands up.

"Yeah, mum. We told you to stay away from internet dating." Leo said.

"So they're robots." Tasha said and they gasped.

"Woah!" Chase said.

"Hey!" Adam said.

"Oh no she didn't!" Bree said.

"No, Tasha. They're human. I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is. See, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super-senses and a superior intelligence. " Mr. Davenport said. Tasha laughed nervously.

"Donald. Hi. There are children LIVING IN OUR BASEMENT! Tasha shouted.

"This is a scientific habitat. I mean, look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall. Anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they can train in the utmost of comfort and technology." Mr. Davenport said.

"It's toilets have seat-warmers that talk." Adam said.

"What do they say?" Leo asked.

" It varies, depending on.."

" No." I said, totally grossed out.

"Donald, I don't know what to make of all this. Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii ... or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were on our wedding registry." Tasha said slowly.

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. This is all very top-secret. But as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them." Mr. Davenport explained.

"I want to go to the pyramids. Chase said.

"I want to go to Paris." Bree said.

"I want to go upstairs. Adam said. Then me and Leo saw these tube things. "Hey, what are those?" I asked pointing at them.

"Time machines?" Leo asked.

"No, they're not time machines. The time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat. Which reminds me, it's dinnertime." Mr. Davenport said

"Yeah!" The three of them said and ran into their tubes.

"Ready?" Mr. Davenport asked. They all nodded. Then some food came out of the tubes.

"These are my patented protein they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast." said and me and Leo slowly nodded.

Right now, me and Leo were sitting down, watching Adam, Bree and Chase train.

"Okay, Chase. Enemy grenade, three o'clock!" said as he threw a red spiky ball at Chase. Chase protected himself by using a force field. I'll admit, that was cool.

"Hey! Why does he get a force field, and I don't?" Adam asked.

"Cause if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." Bree said and threw a bottle at him. I slightly giggled.

"Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference because I'm awesome. I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed, and then I'm gonna go get waxed." Mr. Davenportsaid as we all looked at him weirded out.

"Don't judge me." He said as he walked away.

"Well, we better get ready for school." I told Leo as we got up.

"Ooh! I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." Bree said as she did jazz hands.

"Yeah. All we do is eat, sleep, and train for 're like human lab rats." Chase said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Leo said. They nodded to where Adam was. He was riding a wheel ?

"So, you've never left this room?" I asked. They all nodded.

"That explains the haircuts." Leo said. Bree and Chase looked offended.

"I think they all look nice with their hair." I said. They looked at me and smiled.

"I bet school's fun. You know, except for books, classes, and learning stuff." Adam said.

"That's not how school works, Adam." I told him.

" Yeah. It's not fun when you're "the smart kid. " Leo said.

"Well, down here, smart is considered superior." Chase said.

"No, it's not." Adam and Bree said. Chase glared at them.

" Hey, you guys should come to school with us! You could be _my_ bionic bodyguards!" Leo said emphasizing on the word _my_.

"Hey. Don't I get bionic bodyguards?" I asked Leo.

"You are a third degree black belt in martial arts and can do gymnastics. I think you can protect yourself." Leo said.

"So will you be _my_ bionic bodyguards?" Leo asked them again.

"Okay." Chase said.

"I'm in." Bree said.

"Let's go." Adam said.

We ran to the lab doors but Eddy appeared and stopped us.

"Not on my watch, laser brains!" Eddy said insulting us.

" Aw, shoot. We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer." Adam said.

"I thought it was just in the living room!" I said, totally freaked out.

"Nope! I'm everywhere." Eddy said while appearing in all of the screens.

"In my shower?!" Leo asked freaked out.

" Yep. And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean, sport-o." Eddy said as Leo looked grossed out.

"Okay, we need to shut that thing off." Leo demanded and I nodded in agreement.

"Never gonna happen, okay? Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery." Chase said as he opened Eddy's system. "It would take years before-" Chase got cut off by Adam removing some wires from Eddy's system.

"Aha! Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!" Adam said.

"Okay, come on. If we're gonna go to school, we should shower first, because two of us really stink." Bree said while pointing to Adam and Chase. They both smelled their arms and nodded. They went to their tubes and put goggles on. Then Leo pushed a button and water came out. After that, something scanned them and changed them into normal clothes. Then they stepped out.

"Oh, great. You gave me your underwear by mistake" Adam said. Eww!.

"Gross" Bree said all grossed out. Leo started giggling.

"What are you complaining about? I got the bra." Chase said. Bree shuddered. They all went to their tubes and changed clothes.

(At School)

"Woah!" Adam, Bree and Chase said as we entered school.

"I can't believe we're actually at school.I am so excited!" Bree said excitedly.

"Oh, my first lunch lady." Bree said as she hugged the lunch lady. Leo and I pulled her off.

"She smelled like fish sticks." Bree said while smiling.

"Do me a favour and try to act like you've seen the world. I have a reputation to uphold here." Leo said as Steve came up to him and gave him a wedgie. I winced.

"Good to see you too Steve." Leo said while laughing nervously. Bree turned around and saw 2 girls.

"Hi! I'm Bree! I like ponies and girl things." Bree said. They looked at her weirdly and walked away.

"Did you see that? I have besties. I can't wait to stab them in the back!" Bree said.

"That's not what best friends do." I told her.

I looked over to Adam and saw that he ripped a girl's locker's off.

"Adam." Chase whispered. He walked over to us.

"Would you two quit goofing off? We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves." Chase said, referring to Adam and Bree.

Then the bell rung. Chase started screaming and I giggled.

"What's up with crazy" Leo asked Bree.

"He has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing." Bree said.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

" It's called a bell." I said.

"It rings every 40 minutes, eight times a day. So... have fun with that." Leo said while he, Adam and Bree left, leaving me and Chase.

I helped him off the ground.

"Thanks" He said.

"No problem" I replied. We stared into each others eyes before I spoke.

"So... the bell rings eight times a day. Think you can handle it?" I asked.

"I'll try." He said as he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"We should probably get going." I said. He nodded and we both followed Leo, Adam and Bree.

We all changed into our gym clothes because, you know... we had gym. I really like gym but Leo doesn't.

" I hate gym class." Leo said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

Someone passed the ball to Leo. He tried dribbling it, but failed and the ball hit his toes. We all laughed at him while he glared at us.

"That's why." Leo said.

"So big deal, you can't play basketball. Chess club's where all the action's at." Chase said. I looked at Chase weirdly but he just smiled. Someone passed the ball to Bree and she didn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" Bree asked, panicking.

" Throw it." I said, hurriedly.

She threw it and it hit a guy in the face.

"To someone who's looking." I deadpanned.

"Just once I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces." Leo said while holding a basketball.

"Then why don't you?" Adam asked.

"Look at him! There's more meat on a dog bone!" I exclaimed. Leo glared at me .

"What? It is true." I said, defending myself.

" Yeah, but now you have us to help you." Adam said while picking Leo up.

" Huh? Wait- what? No! These are my good drawers!" Leo shouted at he was thrown towards the basket. Leo dropped the ball into the net and fell down. Everyone looked at him surprised, then then they started clapping.

"Yeah, I got mad skills!" Leo exclaimed.

We were all in gym again for the pep rally.

 _"Attention, students! The pep rally is starting. Go, dingoes!"_ Principal Perry announced on the intercom.

The cheerleaders started cheering. I walked over to Leo and saw him signing a basketball.

"Here ya go, baby." Leo said as he handed the ball to a girl. Then Leo and I saw Adam and Bree .

"You guys rock! Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend, and there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies." Leo said.

"It's the least we could do. You guys gave us our first taste of freedom." Bree said.

"Yeah, and our first taste of Salisbury steak. Uh, yum." Adam said while eating Salisbury steak. Then I saw Chase.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Computer lab, taking med school courses. Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines?" He said.

"Let me guess, you" I said. He nodded.

"Aw, look. The doggy likes me." Adam said as the dingoe came behind him. The dingoe started patting him all over his body.

"Okay, doggy, that's enough. Hey, I said that's enough!" Adam said, clearly annoyed. He tried getting away from the dingoe. Chase, Leo and I followed him.

" I'm warning you, dog, you're messing' with the wrong guy!" Adam said, trying to get away from the dingoe. I laughed.

"No! It's my Salisbury steak!" Adam said.

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked. We looked over to Adam. Chase started freaking out.

" Oh, no! His heat vision!" Chase said.

"His what?" I asked.

"t's a glitch. Whenever he gets too upset his heat vision acts up!" Chase explained. Adam used his heat vision on the dingoe and it caught on fire. One of the football players put out the fire. The cheerleaders threw a girl in the air and ran away.

"I got her! I got her!" Bree said as she used her super speed but didn't catch her and the girl fell.

"Oh. Oops. Overshot it. But don't worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines." Bree said and walked over to us. The fire alarm went off and people started to freak out.

" People. People. Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive. Chase said, trying to calm everyone down. People were more freaked out and ran, knocking Chase over. Then, Tasha and Big D walked in. Great?! Can this day get any worse? We all waved awkwardly at them.

"So how was school?!" He asked, angrily. We smiled weirdly.

"Get in the helicopter!" He shouted. We all ran into the helicopter and went home.

"Do you realize what you've done? I had to write a check to that school for 30 grand to make this go away." Mr. Davenport. said when we got home.

"For 30 grand, I'll go away." Leo said. I laughed. Mr. Davenport glared at me so I stopped laughing.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day." Bree said.

"Oh, come on, Donald, they're just kids. When I was their age, me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck out and we crashed-" Tasha stopped because gave her a look.

"You know what? I'm not helping." Tasha said while sitting down.

"Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad." Mr. Davenport said.

"Oh well, there goes that dream." Adam said, while putting his hand on his chest. I looked at him weirdly.

"Look, I know you're mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today." Leo said.

"Yeah. They made him popular .He's got game!" I told him, while pointing to Leo.

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." Chase said, smiling.

"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party! By a boy!" Bree said, while standing up.

"How exciting! We gotta get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do-" Tasha stopped talking because Mr. Davenport gave her the look again.

"Again, not helping." Tasha said.

"That's it. Leo, Liv, you are banned from the lab." Mr. Davenport said. I looked at him shocked.

"And you three are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing." He said to Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Ooh! What about the last art of pantomime?" Adam asked, while pretending to be a mime.

" Go to your tubes!" Mr. Davenport shouted at them. They quickly went to their tubes.

(5 minutes later)

I was currently reading the Hunger Games because Mr. Davenport and Tasha went out for dinner.

"Liv, Liv!" Leo shouted as he ran down the stairs. I looked away from the book and looked at him.

"What is it, Leo?" I asked.

"I was thinking..." Leo started.

"No. We are not throwing a party." I said before he could continue his sentence.

"That's not what I was going to say." He said.

" Okay. Then what were you going to ask?" I asked.

"I was thinking... You know... It will be fun.. I mean.." Leo said nervously before sighing. "Fine. I was going to say if we could throw a party."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I kinda feel bad for letting Adam, Bree and Chase go to school and getting them into trouble, so I thought that we would throw them a party for them." Leo said, sadly.

"Fine. I'm in." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Besides I have nothing better to do, so why not?" I replied.

(1 hour later)

After we finished decorating the place for the party, me and Leo texted everyone we knew about the party, and in 15 minutes, a lot of people came. Since the party started, me and Leo decided to down to the lab to tell Adam, Bree and Chase about it. When we got to the lab, Chase was the first one to see us.

"Leo, Liv, what are you guys doing? You're not allowed to be down here." Chase said.

"We know. But you know that party everyone at school's been talking about? " I asked them. We took them to the living room.

"It's in your living room!" Leo shouted when we got to the living room.

Then he started dancing.

"Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Now just the sexy people!" Leo sung.

"Leo, Liv, I can't believe you did this!" Chase said, surprised. I swear,he looks so cute!

"I owed you guys, and since you couldn't go, I brought the party here." Leo said.

"I wanted to help" I said. Leo took a bowl of cheese curl.

"Cheese curl?" Leo asked. I nodded and took one.

" What about your mom and Davenport?" Adam asked.

"They're at dinner. They'll be gone for hours." Leo said. Then he turned to look at the kitchen.

"Jimmy, get your head out of here. It's a microwave." Leo said, while going to the kitchen. Me and Adam went to the snack table to get some cake.

"Careful there, buddies. That piece of cake has approximately 47 grams of you eat it, you'll be bouncing off the walls for hours." Chase said, stopping us.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked.

"DUH! It's because he is the smartest guy in the world" I said, obviously.

"And because I just had 12 pieces." Chase said excitedly, while stuffing cake in his mouth. He quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch, where we started jumping on it. Then Tasha and Davenport came in and we stopped.

" What the-"Mr. Davenport got cut off by a car horn. I looked around and saw Leo driving a golf-car while wearing a samurai helmet.

"Hey, you're back! How did these people get here?!" Leo said, nervously.

"You are in big trouble, mister." Tasha told him. She looked at me. "You, too." She said, while pointing at me.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming. Get out!" Mr. Davenport shouted. Everyone quickly left.

" You kids have really done it this time." He said.

"And who gave Eddy cake?!"He shouted. Adam raised his hands slightly.

"We just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Leo said, while removing the samurai helmet.

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." Mr. Davenport corrected him.

" Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently." He said.

"What?!" We all shouted.

"What part of "no contact with the outside world" did you not understand?" Mr. Davenport said.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." Mr. Davenport said.

"But this is is where I get my meaty-flavored pellets." Adam said.

" Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff." Mr. Davenport said. They walked away sadly.

" This isn't fair." Leo said sadly.

" They're our best friends". I said while tearing up. I went to my room, locked it and fell asleep.

 **A/N: First chapter complete. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Crash, Chop and Burn Pt2

*Liv's POV*

I woke up and took a shower. Then I got dressed and went down to the lab to say goodbye to Adam, Bree and Chase.

" Hey." I said, as I got to the lab.

"Hey." They replied, sadly. Then I saw Chase collecting some supplies.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"If Davenport is going to ship us to some training facility, then the office supplies are coming with us." Chase said.

"We just got our first taste of freedom. I was so close to getting a curfew that I was totally gonna break." Bree said, showing us how close she was.

"Oooh! But maybe, when we get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love." Adam said.

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers." Chase said. I giggled.

"Hey. I create the monkey fantasies around here." Adam said while getting up. Then Eddy appeared on the screen.

"Well, kids. I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara. " Eddy said while laughing. I glared at him.

"Eddy, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but we're gonna miss you." Bree said, obviously lying.

"Awww, really?" Eddy asked, hopefully.

"No." Adam said.

"We hate you." Bree said.

"You're evil." Chase said.

"Where is this "train facility" anyway?" Leo asked, making quote marks on the words "training facility."

"Facility X. Oh it's all the rage." Eddy said, while showing us a picture of an island. We all looked impressed.

"That's pretty nice." Chase said. I nodded.

"Oops. Sorry. That's my screen saver. You're going here." Eddy said, showing us a place that could be found in Antarctica.

"Forget about office supplies, we should be gathering wood." Chase said.

"Man, I wish we hadn't thrown that party." I said.

"Yeah. I can't help but think this is our fault." Leo said, sadly.

"Aww...That's because it is all your fault." Adam said while walking to us. I glared at him.

"Adam.. They were only trying to help us." Bree said, defending us.

"Well, yeah but they did the opposite which is not help us, then that makes it the opposite." Adam said. I glared at him again. He sighs.

"I'm just so bummed. This is the only place we've ever known." Adam said.

"Yeah. Just think about all the memories we shared here." Chase said. They thought about one of their memories while Leo and I stood awkwardly 'cause you know...we're not mind readers.

"We can't let Davenport send you guys away. Let us talk to him." I said.

"Yeah, no-one could say no to this million dollar smile." Leo said, while showing his "million dollar" smile.

"Yeah, and who can say no to this face." I said, while showing them my best puppy dog eyes. They all awww'ed. Me and Leo both went upstairs and asked Mr. Davenport whether he could change his mind.

"No!" Mr. Davenport said.

"But what if—" Leo got cut off.

"Uh-uh." He said.

"Don't you think—" I got cut off.

"Forget it." He said.

"What if you—" Leo got cut off again.

"La-la-la." Mr . Davenport kept saying as he ran away from us. We chased him and caught up with him.

"Mr. Davenport. Look into my eyes and say no." I said, while using my puppy dog eyes. Mr. Davenport looked at them before hesitantly saying "no". I sighed and me and Leo went down the lab.

"Well... we're pretty sure he's gonna think about it." Leo said. They looked happy.

I was sitting in a chair next to Leo when Tasha walked in.

"Leo, Liv, there you are. Guys, I know you're sad about your friends leaving but think about all the time you'll get to spend with me. Ooooh! We can play your video games. You know, the one where you hold the thingy and you move the the other thingy." Tasha said.

"If that's suppose to cheer us up, it's not working." I stated.

"Yeah 'cause mum, with all due respect, it is way too late in life for you to learn video games." Leo said. We both got up and went to the living room. There was a blanket covering something and Mr. Davenport was in the living room.

"Good morning, happy family." Mr. Davenport said.

"What is that?" Tasha asked, looking at the blanket.

"Whatever it is, don't get too attached." Leo said.

"Yeah. Or you might end up losing them." I added, while glaring at Mr. Davenport.

"Look, Leo, Liv, I know you're gonna miss Adam, Bree and Chase so I laser-scanned their features onto these bio-synthetic robots and I programmed them with their core personality traits." Mr. Davenport said, removing the blanket which revealed creepy robots that looked like Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Is this great or what? It'll be like they never left." He said. Leo started hitting robot Adam. Then robot Adam looked at him and flicked him on the head. I started laughing and Leo glared at me. I put my hands in surrender.

"What do you think?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think they are weird." I said.

"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off." Leo said. We both walked away. Then we saw Adam, Bree and Chase.

"What are those?" Bree said, referring to the robots.

"Oh. Dr. Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots." Leo said.

"Welcome to crazy town." I added. They looked slightly mad.

"Good morning. The time is 11:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees." Robot Adam said. Adam didn't look happy.

"You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature." Adam asked Mr. Davenport. He nodded yes.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Adam shouted. He tried giving the robot a high-five but it didn't high-five. Bree walked up to her robot.

"Does my nose really look like that?" Bree asked, while examining her robot.

"No. Yours has a faint moustache underneath." Robot Bree said. We all started laughing except Bree. Then Chase looked at his.

"Hey, everyone I'm Chase. Let's do ma—ma—maths." Robot Chase said. We all started laughing except Chase.

"That is not funny." Chase said, clearly annoyed.

"No, you're right. It's fuh—fuh—funny." Adam said, doing what the robot did. Then we heard the doorbell ring. went to open it.

"Hey, Fitz. How's it going?" Mr. Davenport asked the man at the door. He didn't answer.

"How's life?" He asked. He still didn't answer.

"How's tricks?" Mr. Davenport asked. It's like the man couldn't speak.

"Aright then. You guys should have seen him at the Christmas party. He's a karaoke master." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for everything, Leo and Liv. "Bree said to us.

" guys are the best friends we ever had." Chase said.

"No, they're the only friends we've ever had." Adam said.

"Well, don't forget to bundle up on your deadly mission. " Tasha told them, while hugging them. I went over to hug Adam and Bree. Then I hugged Chase tightly. He also hugged back tightly. We hugged for about 5 seconds before we both pulled apart. Tears started running down my face. Chase cleaned my tears and smiled. I gave him a weak smile before going to stand by Leo.

"Hey, remember, this is a good thing. Without any distractions, you might finish your training early." Mr. Davenport said to them. We waved at them and they waved back before they left. Then Eddy appeared.

"Woo-hoo! They're gone!" Eddy cheered. I was going to punch him but Leo and Tasha pulled me back.

"Eddy—" Mr. Davenport got cut off.

"I mean, have a safe trip. I love you." Eddy said before disappearing. We looked at Mr. Davenport before walking to the lab.

When me and Leo were at the lab, we saw the robots. I didn't like them.

"Hello, insert name here. Would you guys like to engage in silly, happy, fun time?" Robot Adam asked.

"Get lost." I said.

"You can't replace our real friends. We really loved those guys." Leo said.

"Don't be sad, Mr. Leo and Ms. Liv. Friends come and go but robots are forever." Robot Chase said. Then he started doing a weird laugh.

"Will you tin heads get out of here!" I yelled.

"Sensing human hostility." Robot Chase said.

"Must exterminate." Robot Bree said. Me and Leo looked at each other scared.

"Robots attack." Robot Adam said. They started coming near us. Eddy appeared and cheered them on. Remind me to hit Eddy later... if there is a later. Robot Chase grabbed me and Robot Bree grabbed Leo. We started screaming. Then we heard laughing.

"Leo, Liv. We're not robots. It's really us." Robot/Real Bree said.

"Huh?" Me and Leo said.

"We told the driver we forgot something, then we swapped the robots in our place." Chase said.

"You guys said you loved guys said you loved us." Adam chanted while making kissy noises. Me and Leo both slapped him.

"Ow!"Adam shouted in pain.

"It is you guys!" Leo shouted, then hugged Adam. I hugged Chase and he hugged back. I was so happy to see him the most. After we both pulled apart, we had a group hug.

"Wait, what about Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"We'll just have to act like dumb robots every single time he's around." Adam said.

"It'll be easier for some of us than others." Bree said. Then Mr. Davenport then came in.

"Hey, Leo, Liv." He said. Adam, Bree and Chase started acting like robots.

"Big D, Donny, man of the house!" Leo said.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked us.

"What're we doing? We're just hanging out with our robot-fake friends." I replied, nervously.

"Ain't no party, like a robot party 'cause a robot party don't stop." Leo sung.

"See, I told you guys that you'll like them." Mr. Davenport said.

"Like 'em? We love 'em!" Leo said. Mr. Davenport went over to the table and Adam started making kissy faces. We were telling him to stop. Mr. Davenport turned around and Adam stopped.

"Oh, you know what the greatest thing about having robots is?" Mr. Davenport asked us.

"What?" Me and Leo asked, smiling.

"They're virtually indestructible." Mr. Davenport said.

"Huh?" We said, nervously.

"Watch this." Mr. Davenport said and shocked Adam with a taser.

"Quit it!" I yelled.

"No, it's okay. He can't feel a thing. He's a robot." Mr. Davenport said and shocked Chase.

"Ha! Ha! They are so incredibly lifelike." He said and shocked Chase again. Then he waked over to Bree getting ready to shock her.

"Don't even try it." Bree said, like a robot.

"Oooh! You're a feisty robot, you." Mr. Davenport said. He went over to the table to get another taser and kept asking Leo and I to try it. We eventually agreed and shocked him.

"You're right. It is fun." Leo said, laughing. We all started laughing.

We were in the kitchen because Adam, Bree and Chase were hungry.

"All, right. Let's make this quick so we can get out of here. Adam, for breakfast, you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets." Leo said, while handing Adam his food.

"My favourite!" Adam said, excited.

"Bree, you get two old wings and a drumstick from the 'Chicken Shack'." I said, while giving it to Bree.

"And, Chase. You can have the peel of my banana." Leo said.

"I'm not eating a banana peel." Chase said.

"You don't eat it. You just chew it 'till all the flavour's gone." Leo explained. Tasha walked into the kitchen.

"Leo, Liv. What's going on?" Tasha asked us. Adam, Bree and Chase started acting like robots again.

"Mom." Leo said.

"Tasha." I said.

"Look at you." Leo said.

"In the kitchen." I said.

"We are just having a healthy breakfast." Leo told her.

"Leo, Liv, they're robots. They don't eat." Tasha said. When she turned around, Adam, Bree and Chase started eating the food. Tasha turned to us and they stopped eating.

"Anywhere, we were thinking today would be a good day to take them to school with us." Leo said.

"Yes!" Bree yelled. We looked at her wide-eyed.

"I mean, bee-dee-beep. Dee-dee-beep beep. Beep." Bree said, trying to act like a robot.

"Can we take them to school?" I said.

"Leo, Liv, you guys aren't taking robots to school. Your teachers already think Leo's a little weird and you're a little chirpy." Tasha said.

"What makes you say that?" Leo and I said.

"Because on your last progress report, it said 'we think Leo's a little weird and Liv's a little chirpy.'" Tasha said.

"Mom—" Leo said.

"Tasha—" I said.

"Go to school." Tasha ordered us.

"Fine." We said. We walked over to Adam, Bree and Chase. They turned to us.

"You guys stay out of trouble 'till we get back home." Leo said.

"Hug it out." I said. We both hugged them, grabbed our stuff and went to school.

(After school)

After school, Leo and I quickly ran home. We weren't chased which was really weird but so nice. We finally got home and dropped our bags.

"Where are the robots?" I asked.

"We ran all the way home and we weren't chased like we usually are!" Leo said. We both drank water.

"Leo, Liv, the robots are gone. We just dropped them off at the recycling centre." Tasha said. We both spat out water, but when I spitted, it landed on Mr. Davenport. He didn't look to pleased.

"You what?!" We yelled.

"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak. Don't tell anyone. they're probably toxic." Mr. Davenport said.

"No! We have to them! They're not robots, they're real!" Leo yelled.

"Okay, see, this is why I didn't want those things around. They're delusional." Tasha said.

"No, it's really Adam, Bree and Chase. You have to believe us! There isn't much time!" I yelled.

"Leo, Liv, stop." Tasha said.

"Leo, Liv, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lava Man and Strength Legstrong and JoJo Briggs and all of his friends in the space cantina ."Mr. Davenport said.

"Those are all action figures." Leo pointed out.

"More like fully poseable pieces of my heart." Mr. Davenport said, sadly. I rolled my eyes. _Such a drama queen._ I thought. Him and Tasha walked away.

"Why won't anyone believe us?!" Leo yelled.

"I don't know, but we've got to save them." I said. So we both went to the recycling centre.

When we got to the recycling centre, we had to go down a little hole. Me and Leo started screaming but luckily a pile of trash broke our fall. We looked in front of us and saw Adam, Bree and Chase on the other side already. They looked over and saw us.

"Leo?" Adam asked.

"No it's Oprah and Ellen." Leo said, sarcastically.

"Get us out of here!" I yelled. Then Mr. Davenport and Tasha came through the door.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree said.

"Hello. We're robots." Adam said, talking like a robot. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude, I think he knows." Chase said. Adam sighed.

"Well, now he does." Adam said. Then steam started coming out and the wall started moving. We both screamed. We tried pushing the wall but it wasn't working.

"Leo! Liv!" Tasha yelled.

"I'll find somebody to shut it off." Mr. Davenport said.

"There isn't enough time!" Bree said.

"Guy's, I have an idea." Chase said. The next thing we knew, Adam, Bree and Chase went down the hole. They were screaming. They landed on the floor.

"Ah! That never gets old." Adam said, getting up.

"Leo, Liv! What're you guys doing here?" Chase asked.

"We came to save you guys." I said.

"Oh, thanks. We're good. Ha. Sweet kids." Adam said.

"Come on, let's do this." Bree said.

"Okay, Leo, Liv, hold on to Adam. We're gonna surround you guys and then we'll all go through it together." Chase said. We all nodded.

"Three, two-" Chase got cut off.

"Hey, what's that?" Leo asked. I looked over and saw a red button. Leo went over there and pressed the button. When he pressed the button, the recycler stopped.

"That would be the off button." Chase deadpanned.

"Yeah. Oh, you guys didn't see that?" Adam asked. I was going to hit him but felt so tired. We all got into Mr. Davenport's car and I slept all the way home.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in my room. I felt thirsty so I decided to go to the kitchen for a drink. When I got to the kitchen, it was dark. I then saw a figure. I quickly crept behind it and kicked it.

"OW!" I heard it groan. I switched on the light and saw that the person I kicked was Chase?!. I quickly pulled him off the floor.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry!" I told him.

"It's fine." Chase said with a smile.

"So... What happened when I was asleep?" I asked.

"Um, Mr. Davenport allowed us to stay." He said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"So, what are doing in the kitchen?" He asked.

"I just came for a glass of water." I said.

"Okay." He said. I went for a cup, poured some water and drank it.

"Well, I 'm gonna back to bed. Goodnight. " I said as I kissed his cheek. I swear I saw him blush.

"Goodnight." He said. I quickly went to my room and laid on the bed, thinking about Chase.


	3. Commando App

*Liv's POV*

We were all in the lab because Mr. Davenport was going through some few things with Adam, Bree and Chase before they're first day of school.

"Okay, guys. You've been trained for all kinds of missions, but you're about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment: high school." Mr. Davenport told them.

"Way to give them encouragement, Mr. Davenport." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch test results are very stable." Mr. Davenport said to them.

"Yes! I'm going to school!" Bree squealed.

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam said. I rolled my eyes. I mean, they're happy to go to school?!. That's just messed up.

"But, Chase, I'm still concerned about your commando app." Mr. Davenport looked at Chase.

"Commando app?" I asked in confusion.

"Put on some underpants! We're going to school!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, see, in the face of imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in, and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kinda like a fight-or-flight thing, except I took out the flight part 'cause _useless_ . And I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a Tasmanian-devil-wolverine-shark-lion-hybrid that's mad." Mr. Davenport said, explaining Spike. I couldn't imagine it. Chase is sweet, fun and sensitive but 'Spike' sounds different.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh yeah? You mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport said.

"Ugh. I'm still coughing up tinsels." Adam said. I looked at him funny.

"You know, letting Chase go to school, isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out." Mr. Davenport said, walking over to his desk.

"Come on, Big D, Chase has to come. With these guys, me and Liv will finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria. That's right y'all, put on your costs, 'cause I'm about to ride your tail. " Leo said, pretending to ride a horse. I'm not popular and I'm not unpopular. I'm kinda in the middle. I just think that being cool isn't important.

"Look, we'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right guys?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. It's all for one and one for all." Bree said, then she thought for a minute, "Unless, of course, you guys make you look bad, in which case I'm dropping you lame-os." She added.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievement and career trajectory. I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere." Astronaut lawyer? I never knew that was a thing.

"Okay. But I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx." Mr. Davenport said. We all started laughing because she wouldn't be able to talk.

"Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything, because Spike ripped out her lar- the point is just keep him out of trouble." He said. We all nodded.

"Hey, look what I found." Adam said, with boxing gloves in his hands. He started punching the air, but accidentally punched Chase in the stomach. Chase fell on the ground. I covered my mouth to keep me from laughing. Adam ran behind Bree, looking scared.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen. " Adam said. I went to help Chase up before we all headed to school.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and I finally got to school. We went to the cafeteria.

"Okay, you guys. That's Principal Perry." Leo said, motioning to woman wearing an ugly pantsuit.

"She has a temperament of a junk yard dog stuffed in a really bad pantsuit." Leo explained to them.

"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it. I will stick a metal detector in your face!" Principal Perry shouted, while running after the student.

"Isn't she delightful?" I said, sarcastically. Bree and Chase looked scared. A boy looked at Bree and she got happy.

"This is it. My chance of romance. On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with soulful eyes picks them up." Bree said, dreamily.

"Bree, that only happens on- " I got cut off by Bree 'accidentally' dropping her books. Then a teacher slipped on them. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm new." Bree apologized. The teacher threw his hands up in frustration.

"Okay, your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table." Leo said, while pointing at the 'cool' table.

"But we can be cool table adjacent." He said, while pointing at the table next to the 'cool' table.

"FYI, Adam just sat down at the cool table." Bree said. We looked over to Adam and saw him holding oranges up to his eyes and was apparently playing peek-a-boo with a cheerleader.

"What?! He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cups." Leo said.

"It's true. I've seen it happen before."I said as I shuddered at the thought.

"Those girls are actually talking to him. And they can't talk about shapes and colours forever. See ya." Chase said, and walked over to Adam. I felt kinda jealous that he'd rather hang out with cheerleaders. I really like him.

"No! The football players are gonna turn them into a 5th food group. It's a rescue mission. Move in! Move in! "Leo said. We secretly moved to the table where Adam and Chase were sitting.

"Oh, hey guys. These girls just told me when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup." Adam said, excited.

"That's not what they meant." I told Adam.

"Hi." Leo said to the cheerleader.

"Walk away." Leo mumbled to Chase.

"How's it going?" Leo said to the cheerleader again.

"You're in great danger." Leo mumbled to Chase. Then we heard chanting from behind us. I moved away. Then Trent, one of the football players went behind Leo and sniffed him.

"Sorry." Leo quickly apologized, before coming to stand by me. I was never afraid of Trent. It was actually _him_ who was afraid of me, but sometimes he acts tough around me when his friends are there. Me and Trent dated for 5 months, but I broke up with him when he started bullying Leo. Trent looked at Chase and made Chase face him.

"Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin." Trent said, before laughing.

"Chase, we should probably go. He's not very absorbent." Bree said. Then Trent removed a lid from a cup and spilled water on the table.

"Oh, look! A spill!" Trent said. He grabbed Chase by the shirt. "I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face." He said.

"Leave him alone, Trent!" I yelled. Trent put Chase down and turned to me.

"And what if I don't?" He said as he walked towards me.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a third degree black belt in martial arts. I could easily kick your butt, however it would be so embarrassing for you to see your friends watch you get beat up by a girl...again." I said while smirking. Everyone ooh'ed.

"Ha. Or I could simply wipe that smirk off your face." Trent said, trying to sound tough. I knew he wouldn't try and hurt me after last time but I realized that his friends were there so he was going to hit me. I quickly closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw Chase flip Trent. I

covered my mouth in shock.

"Think again, bubble neck. I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey-pucks. " Chase said, in a deep voice. It didn't sound like Chase at all. Adam started tripping over chairs to get to us.

"Okay. I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back" Adam said.

"No, really?" I said, sarcastically. Chase/Spike threw Trent to the other football players.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. Okay? Pudding cups!" Trent shouted. Some guys handed him two pudding cups.

"Ooh! I'll take those!" Spike said. He picked the pudding cups and squeezed it. Chocolate pudding went all over the football players.

"You're dead!" Trent yelled at Spike. Spike roared in their faces and they backed away.

"You...okay, okay. You're lucky that we have to go to the reading centre...right now." Trent said, nervously before running away. There was a slight pause, then everyone in the canteen started clapping for Spike.

"Take a seat compadres. This is our table,now." Spike said, putting his feet on the table. I wanted to sit by Bree but noticed that the only seat left was beside Spike. I didn't like Spike at all.

"Hello, ladies. You may remember me from health class when I passed out during the miracle of birth video. It's good to see you again." Leo said. Every time I look at Spike, he keeps winking at me and it's kinda getting uncomfortable for me. Today is gonna be a _long_ day.

Ever since the whole cafeteria fiasco happened, everyone in the school thinks we're popular. BTW, Chase is still Spike. He keeps flirting with me and I hate it. It makes me wonder what will happen if I 'accidentally' hurt him. Leo was fist-pumping everyone he saw.

"Make room for the Alpha Dogs. Woof! Woof!Woof!Woof!" Leo hollered as we entered the school hallway.

"Don't do that!" Adam demanded while putting his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Okay." Leo quickly said.

"Wait, if we're the Alpha Dogs, then..." Bree trailed off. She purposely dropped her books and two guys came and picked her books for her.

"I love this!" She squealed.. Then a boy passed by us and handed Spike a pass. When the guy looked at me, he winked. Spike let out a growl, making the guy walk away.

"What's this?" Spike asked, examining the pass.

"That's an all-access hall pass. You can go anywhere you want with that." Leo explained to him.

"I can go anywhere I want already. These, ugh, are my hall passes." Spike said, flexing his muscles.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out." Leo said. I nodded in agreement. Then Spike's face softened which meant that... Yep, Chase is back, Finally!

"Commando app disengaged? Guys! Why was I in commando mode?" Chase asked.

"Were you in commando app?" Bree lied.

"I didn't see a commando app!" Leo lied.

"It didn't look like you were in commando app."I lied.

"Oh, that's good. Everyone keep lying." Adam said. I mentally face-palmed.

"You guys were supposed to watch out for me." Chase said, panicking.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing. You manhandled the quarterback after he threatened Liv and pudding popped the whole offensive line." Leo said, smiling.

"What?! Awww, man. This is so going to come back and haunt my Supreme Court nomination." Chase said.

"You know what Spike will say?" Bree asked "Nothing. He'd rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone."

"Yeah, I like him. He's like a big, fun monster in your sad, little body." Adam added.

"I'll get Spike back." Leo said, dropping his bag. "Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" Leo tried lifting Chase up but due to his scrawny fingers, he failed.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work." Leo finally said. I rolled my eyes at him.

Lunch time came and we were siting at the 'cool' table.

"Hey, baby. Want a nibble?" Leo flirted with one of the cheerleaders. I looked at Chase and saw him looking over to Trent's table.

"Hey, there's Trent." Chase said. We all looked over to Trent's table, which was near the bin. He sat down and the table tipped over.

"I better go apologize." Chase said, standing up but Bree pulled him down.

"Woah. Slow it up, buttercup." Bree said.

"Mail him a greeting card. It's so much more personal." Leo said.

"Guys, look. The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw." Adam said. He sucked on the straw.

"Mmm. Gibblet-y!" Adam said. I looked at Chase.

"Look, Chase. If you want to keep your handsome face the way it is, then it's best if you stay here." I said. I covered my mouth quickly after realizing what I just said. Bree was smiling like crazy and Chase smirked. Leo and Adam looked at me, grinning.

"Did you just call me handsome?" Chase asked, smirking.

"I was being sarcastic." I said. Chase smiled and nodded, obviously not believing me. I turned around and saw Principal Perry walking towards our table.

"Hey! New kid! Come here!" Principal Perry yelled. Chase got up quickly, scared.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" Principal Perry asked. Chase shook his head. "No! You don't! Because my football players don't get humiliated!"

"They look humiliated to me." Adam said. A smile crept on my face as I watched Trent and his meat-head friends get hit on the head with garbage bags.

"I know what team spirit about, because I was the jammer of the North Pacific Roller Derby championship team." Principal Perry bragged.

"Quite an accomplishment!" Chase said, nervously. Stop talking, Chase.

"Don't mock me, squash face! My career ended when a trash-talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen." Principal Perry said.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." Chase said. You're just digging your own grave.

"It's a referee, you desk donkey! Trent told me what you did this morning. You will not undermine the mural of my team. Evacuate this table, " She said while pointing at us, "NOW!" She screeched. We quickly got up, when Chase's face hardened. Oh, no! Please don't tell me...

"Watch who you're talking to, sports bra." Yep, Spike's back.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track and blamed the other team for _your_ weakness." Spike growled in her face. Wow, this is the first time I've seen Principal Perry scared.

"Don't you think this Spike thing's gotten a bit out of hand?" Leo asked.

"He might have crossed the line at sports bra." Bree said. I nodded.

"I had to quit because of that accident." Perry admitted.

"Quit, or move out of the state in shame?" Spike said.

"Ooohhh." Everyone said.

"He doesn't know! He wasn't there!" Perry said in shame.

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament." Spike told her.

"Jokes on you. I have five cats. Ha!" Perry squeaked. She walked to Trent's table and started talking to them. Then she came back.

"All right, kid. I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old-fashioned way. With a bone-crushing grudge match on the football field." Perry said. The football players cheered.

"We're in. Me, him, her...and him." Spike said, totally skipping me.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes." Perry said.

"Who's she calling a nobody? I got half a BFF necklace." Bree whispered. Leo started to talk to her.

"Winner takes table and all the glory." Perry added. Leo walked up to Perry.

"Oh, ma'am, as much as I'd like to flex my football fanciness, um, girls' soccer has the field tonight. " Leo said, trying to weasel his way out of it.

"Ah, just as well. I can't condone a violent game on school grounds. So let's take it to the dog park across the street!" Perry shouted in Leo's face. The football players cheered and walked out of the cafeteria with Perry.

"Am I the only one that's gonna need a fresh change of pants before we start?" Leo asked. Adam raised his hand.

"Gross!" I said.

I was at the dog park, supporting Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. The football game was almost over, and the Alpha Dogs were losing. I saw Spike walking to the other football team when he stopped. I have a feeling that Chase is back.

"Wait, where am I?" Yep, he's back. "And why am I wearing a jockstrap?" I walked up to them.

"Oh, no. It's Chase!" Bree panicked. She grabbed Chase's helmet and started shaking it as she shouted "We need Spike back! Where is he! We need Spike back!" Adam pulled her back.

"Hey, let's go. We don't have all day!" Trent yelled from the other side of the football field.

"Time out!" Leo shouted, making a "T" sign with his hands. The whistle blew and the football players groaned.

"I told you. I don't wanna be Spike! I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years and now, I don't even remember it." Chase sadly said.

"Well, when you put it that way. I just feel selfish." Leo said. Bree and I nodded. Then Adam walked over to Chase.

"Come on! Snap out of it, I wanna win!" Adam exclaimed.

"No, he's right." Leo said, talking about Chase.

"Come on guys. We can still win this thing. Besides even if we don't, what have we got to lose?" Chase asked.

"Our table." Leo said.

"Our popularity." Bree said.

"Everything." Leo said.

"I don't really care." I said.

"C'mon. Are we playing football or putt-putt?" Trent asked and laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Leo talked about their plan and they assumed position while I stood on the side-lines. The plan was going perfectly... until Chase started getting nervous about who to pass the ball to. Eventually two football players tackled him and another one scored a touchdown. Perry blew the whistle which meant the Dingoes won.

"Oh my god, Chase. Are you aright?!" I shouted, running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said as I helped him up.

"See you later in the cafeteria alpha duds. Oh, and the puddings on you!" Trent yelled.

"Well we may not be the Alpha Dogs anymore but at least we still have each other. We're not total no bodies." Chase said. I nodded.

"No, we are total nobodies, but at least I have you four to carry my broken butt home." Leo said, before passing out. Adam, Bree, Chase and I each grabbed a limb before going home. My life just keeps on getting crazier.


	4. Leo's Jam

*Liv POV*

This Saturday was the school dance. I plan on not going because a) I don't have a date but if someone *cough-Chase-cough* asked me, I may go. I was with Adam, Chase and Leo when Leo said,

"Guys. With the dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out." Leo said.

"Oh, great. Do you know a guy who could teach us?" Adam asked. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Me! You're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams, Danielle." Leo said dreamily,looking over to a girl with blonde hair sitting on a bench.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in maths class?" Chase asked.

"Where else is she supposed to put her feet? On the floor?!" Leo shouted, like he just heard the most outrageous thing ever.

"Uh,yes. Isn't that what normal people do?" I retorted. Leo glared at me and ignored me before continuing,

"Open your notebooks,boys. Cause class is in session." Leo said walking to Danielle. I turned to Adam and Chase.

"I bet you guys $10 that she will end up calling him a different name." I said.

"Deal!" They agreed. We listened in on their conversation.

"Hello,Danielle." Leo greeted. Danielle looked at him and gave him a friendly smile."Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?"he asked. She shook her head. "Enough to break the ice. I'm Leo Dooley."He told her.

"Didn't you send me 87 emails?" She asked. Oh wow!

"Yeah. That was a slow day." Leo replied,casually nodding his head.

"Okay,well see you later Lenny." She said,before walking away.

"It's Leo...by the way."Leo said,then smiled and waved at her. I turned to Adam and Chase.

"Pay up!' I ordered, smirking. They both groaned and searched their pockets. Chase handed me his money first.

"I only have $20. Would you give me-" I cut Adam off.

"Nope." I said, taking the money. We all walked over to Leo.

"Okay, Leo. What should I write down on my notebook. I mean other than 'denied'." Chase joked. I laughed.

"You can cheat off of me. I wrote 'she's not going to the dance with Lenny'." Adam also joked.

"Guys, stop. That's wrong." I paused. "You should write 'she's not going with her footstool'." I said. Adam and Chase laughed and gave me a high-five. I then spotted Bree walking towards us.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too. Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" Bree said.

"Nobody's asked you yet, have they?" Chase asked, smirking.

"No! I really wanna go with that guy." Bree said, looking over to a boy, then looking back at us."His name is Ethan. We sit next to each other in chemistry. Coincidence? I think not. Chemistry!" Bree sang the last part before pouting. " What should I do?"

" I got this." Chase reassured her. He moved closer and listened to Ethan's conversation. "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute." Then Chase showed a disgusted face."Eww! He's talking about you!" He exclaimed. "And he's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance." Chase said.

"What?! No! Now? Why? Really?" Bree said, panicking as Chase pushed her forward.

"How's it going?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan! What a huge surprise! To see you here, for reasons we do not know." Chase said, weirdly. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey, Ethan! How... uh, you know.. we... uh, you know... decided...uh... What is that over there?" Bree stammered, pointing on a direction. Ethan turns around and Bree super-speeds away. Ethan looked at us.

"Where'd she go?" He asked.

"Uh, more importantly, what is that over there?" Adam asked, pointing in a different direction. Ethan turned around, Chase grabbed my hand and we ran away.

***  
In the lab, Adam and Leo were playing with robots and Adam made his crush Leo's.

"Okay, you win." Leo said. Then Chase walked in.

"Hey, guys, I finally figured it out." he said.

"Aw, me too! Do not eat the outside of a pineapple. Ooph! That'll come back to haunt ya!" Adam said. I looked at him weirdly.

"No. I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo. I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you." Chase said, putting his finger into a USB.

" _In the movie, the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the alligator's mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that!_ " Danielle's voice said.

"Perfect! You get the alligator, I'm gonna go round up that baby!" Adam said, about to walk off.

"I don't think Danielle wants a guy who takes a baby from an alligator's mouth." I told him.

"Liv's right. She wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic." Chase said.

"Well, that's a dead end. What else should we do today?" Leo asked.

"If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength." Adam suggested

"I can't do that. That's all you've got." Leo said, insulting.

"Wait a minute-Adam's on to something. Which is quite an achievement for someone that doesn't know how to eat a pineapple." Chase said.

"Hey, I got it down, didn't I?" Adam retorted.

I walked into school to be greeted by the lovely Principal Perry. Oh great. *note the sarcasm*.

"Griv!" She yelled, walking over to me.

"It's Liv." I corrected her.

"Whatever. Listen I need a favour." She said.

"I already told you, I'm not going to pop the pimple on your back." I told her.

"Don't worry, I popped it myself, even though goo keeps coming out." She said. I shuddered at the thought. " Anyway, the singer for the dance fell sick so I thought maybe you could write a love song and perform."

"Why would I wan-"I got cut off.

"You get to miss a whole day of school." Perry said.

"Deal!" I immediately agreed and went home to write a song. I mean it can't be that hard.

Writing a song is so hard! I mean it sounded easy but it's not. I crumpled up what could be my 18th song idea and threw it away as I groaned into my pillow. I heard a knock on the door which was followed by Bree's voice.

"Come in." I said. Bree entered and I sat up. She sat on my bed.

"Perry told me about what you were doing. So...how's the new song coming on?" she asked.

"Terrible! Every single song idea I've written is bad!" I told her.

"Oh c'mon, they can't be that bad." Bree said, picking a crumpled paper and opening it. " _I love you so much more than balony, my love is spicier than pepperoni_."She read out loud.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I asked.

"Extremely!" She replied. I sighed.

"I got an idea! Since it's supposed to be a love song, maybe you can write about someone you love, for example Chase." Bree said, mumbling the last part.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you like Chase!" She blurted out.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. She nodded. She started to head out the door.

"Think about what I said. Write a song about someone you love and everyone will love it." She said.

"Thanks, Bree, You're the best." I said. She smiled and walked out the door. I started thinking about Chase and a song idea struck me. I quickly jotted down the idea. I looked through it and it was perfect.

Today was the school dance and I was so nervous about performing. I found out that Chase was going to the dance with Danielle. I was very upset but I managed to keep calm. I walked into the dance in my short puffy pink dress(I know, I'm so girly) and all eyes were on me, especially the boys. I walked over to the punch table and got a drink. I looked through the dance and saw Chase doing a weird dance with Danielle. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Next, Adam threw Danielle in the air but due to his super-strength, Danielle came back from the air with streamers all over her body. But what really surprised me was when Leo, his aunt and some older women came in and danced. I have to admit, Leo is a pretty good dancer. In the end, Danielle danced with Leo. I saw Perry walk on stage.

"Hello, Mission Creek High School. Hope you're having a good time...'cause I'm not. Anyway, the singer supposed to sing couldn't make it, so give it up for Liv who was generally forced to do this." Perry said. Everyone started clapping. I walked over to the stage, took a deep breath and started singing.( **A/N: This song is My Forever by Mandy Jiroux** )

 **Let's write our names**

 **Here in the sky**

 **The heavens illuminating**

 **Maybe we'll last among the stars**

 **We are the flames**

 **Burning the night**

 **But there is no escaping**

 **Maybe we'll find a world that's ours**

 **Hold me now**

 **Hold me never fade and**

 **Take me now**

 **Take me all the way and**

 **Save me now**

 **Forever isn't far away**

 **We could live a lifetime here together**

 **Will you be my forever?**

 **We could save our love so we'll remember**

 **Will you be my forever?**

 **One foot from the edge will you surrender**

 **And be my forever?**

 **Let's float away**

 **Believe we can fly**

 **The world is ours for the taking**

 **Amazing is everything you are**

 **I wanna see**

 **It all through your eyes**

 **I'll keep your heart from breaking**

 **Make sure we'll never be apart**

 **Hold me now**

 **Hold me never fade and**

 **Take me now**

 **Take me all the way and**

 **Save me now**

 **Forever isn't far away**

 **We could live a lifetime here together**

 **Will you be my forever?**

 **We could save our love so we'll remember**

 **Will you be my forever?**

 **One foot from the edge will you surrender**

 **And be my forever?**

I finished singing and everyone gave me a standing ovation. I smiled and walked away from the stage when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Chase.

"Hey...um would you like to dance." He offered nervously, scratching the back of his head. I nodded as he led me to the dance floor.

"You were really amazing on stage." Chase said.

"Thank you." I said. It was quiet for a while.

"Bree told me you wrote it about me." Chase said. I froze and looked at him. He was smirking. I started rambling useless words.

"Relax. I think it was sweet. And... I also like you too." He said.

"Y-you d-do?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. Ever since I met you. I wanted to ask you to the dance but I was too scared." He admitted. I smiled and realized he was leaning closer so was I. I felt sparks as our lips touched and moved together in sync. It was the best kiss ever. Then I broke the kiss. We were both breathless.

"Liv, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Chase asked.

"Yes!" I replied, happily. We kissed again. This was officially the happiest day of my life.


	5. Exoskeleton Vs Grandma

*Liv's POV*

I was currently in the living room watching 'Pretty Little Liars' while everyone else was busy with something. Tasha was on the phone with Rose. Rose is like a grandma to me.

"Yes, mum. Liv, Leo and I love our new home. Oh. You should come and visit." Tasha said, uncertainly.

"467, 468, put some muscle in it, 469.." Leo counted as Adam lifted him up and down.

"Shh! I'm picking up radio free Singapore." Mr Davenport said, then starts singing in a foreign language. I looked at him strangely. "That's gonna be a hit. You mark my words."

"But not today. Why? Because Donald's... not feeling well." Mr Davenport looked at her. "Look, I gotta go. He just threw up in my purse. Love you, bye!" Tasha quickly said before hanging up.

"You know, we're gonna have to have your mother over eventually." Mr Davenport said.

"No, we don't. Look, my mom doesn't just visit. She has inspections. If she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse for her to move in." Tasha told him as she walked over to him. Chase threw a ball to Tasha, and Bree used her super-speed to catch it.

"Nothing weird here." Bree smiled.

"Honey, when your mother visits, I will shower her with love, I will make her feel welcome and I will do anything humanly possible to-" Mr Davenport got cut off by the doorbell, which caused Tasha to gasp.

"It's my mother!" Tasha panicked.

"I'll be in the lab." Mr Davenport quickly said and rushed out of the room. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Quick! Turn invisible!" Tasha ordered Adam, Bree and Chase. We looked at her. "Oh, come on, you have every other freaky ability. Just run and hide." The bionic teens quickly hid under the counter as Rose came in.

"Oh, good. It's unlocked." Rose said, sarcastically.

"Mom! You're here." Tasha said, hugging Rose.

"Would've been here sooner if it hadn't been for your stupid gate." Rose said.

"Oh, that's just Donald's titanium security fence." Taha told her.

"Well, if you ran it with your car hard enough, it pops right open." Rose said. Then she walked over to Leo and I. "There's my baby. Come and give me some sugar. Ooooh! Grandma's so glad to see you. Let me see your face. Let me see that face. Let me see your face. Let me see your face. You're so cute!" She said to Leo, pinching his cheeks. Then she looked at me. "Liv, it's been so long. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Grandma brought your favorite" Rose told us, pulling out something wrapped in foil and I realized what was in it.

"Bran fruitcake." Me and Leo muttered under our breath. She handed it over to us and it was _really_ heavy.

"Oh! Wow. Rose, you shouldn't have!" I told her.

"And when we say you shouldn't have-" Leo got cut off.

"Leo..." Tasha warned. Adam, Bree and Chase tried to escape but were caught by Rose.

"Who are they?" She asked

"They are the... staff! Big house." Tasha said.

"Staff? Oh, Tasha. Still so lazy." Rose muttered.

"And you are still so-" Tasha started to say, but paused when Rose looked at her.

"My mother." Tasha finished. Rose looked at Adam.

"So what do you do?" Rose asked.

"Well, I collect rocks, I lift heavy things, I chase bugs." Adam said.

"Adam is our chef." Tasha quickly butted in.

"Oh. Right. Chef. Normally, I wear a puffy hat and I yell things in Italian. Bonjour!" Adam exclaimed.

"What a wonderful sense of humor." Tasha said as we all laughed. We stopped when she glared at us. Rose looked at Bree.

"And who is she?" Rose asked.

"Bree is my personal trainer." Tasha said. Wow.

"Oh. And what exactly does a personal trainer do?" Rose asked.

"It's personal?" Bree said but it came out as a question. Tasha walked over to Chase.

"And Chase...Chase is Leo and Liv's nanny." What the hell?! "Man-nanny. Manny."

"Aren't you a little young to be a manny?" Rose asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be a grandma?" Chase asked. Rose looked at him before smiling.

"Oh, I like him." She said.

***  
Chase and I were outside talking.

"I can't believe I'm your manny." Chase whined.

"You do know that you're not, right?" I told. He sighed.

"Yeah. But I mean,seriously? A manny? That's so weird." Chase said.

"Would you stop complaining?" I asked.

"No! I mean, couldn't Tasha have said that I'm Mr. Davenport's assistant or something. If she was going to lie, she should have made me sound important." He complained.

"Now, you sound like Allison." I laughed.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Allison DiLaurentis." I told him. He looked confused. "From Pretty Little Liars." He still looked confused. "She's basically a girl who always wants to be the centre of attention."

"Great! First, Tasha says I'm a manny, then my girlfriend compares me to a girl from a show I've never even heard of? Girls can be so weird." He muttered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as he pulled me into a kiss. He licked my bottom lip for access and I granted it. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. I moaned into the kiss and pulled away before things got _heated_.

"We better get inside before Rose sees us." I said.

"Okay. But can we continue later?" Chase asked.

"Sure." I said. I gave him a quick kiss and headed inside.

***  
I was in the kitchen watching Adam cook spaghetti since he was the "chef".

"Add one can of tomatoes." Adam mumbled. He got the can and crushed it making it pour into the pot. He threw the can away.

"Simmer on low heat. Low heat. Oh, okay!" Adam said. He covered one of his eye and used his heat vision. He smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah! I'm cooking!" He cheered. Tasha, Bree and Rose looked over to us. "Which I always do." I went to where Tasha, Bree and Rose were and plopped myself unto the couch.

"Okay." Bree said, standing up. Rose tried to stand but couldn't so Bree pulled her up.

"Oh, thank you." Rose thanked her.

"Um, let's move on to a simple little exercise that can strengthen your core while crushing a man's windpipe." Bree told her.

"They already kicked her out of book club for using that one. Anything else?" Tasha asked.

"How about, um, pick up the hat?Yeah. You reach down like you're gonna pick up a hat, and then you kick the air behind you." Bree explained. Rose tried it but almost fell. Bree used her superspeed to catch her. My eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you get behind me so fast?" Rose suspiciously asked.

"Uh, how do you get in front of me so fast, you speedy, little grandma, you?" Bree said nervously.

***  
Tasha went to the lab to get Mr. Davenport, Leo and Chase. Eventually they all came back.

"Donald!" Rose greeted.

"Rose." Mr. Davenport greeted back.

"About time. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Rose said.

"I was- Uh, sick. I mean I was sick. I was feeling very ill. And I had a very important phone call. Uh, it's not nearly as important as you." Mr Davenport stammered out. Rose chuckled.

"Nice save." She said.

"Thank you. I thought so." Mr. Davenport said. Then he looked at Adam and Bree. "Honey, what're Adam and Bree doing?"

"You mean our chef and trainer?" Tasha asked.

"That explains what they're doing." Mr. Davenport said. Adam kept on stirring and when he pulled out the wooden spoon, it was burnt! Me and Leo looked at him.

"Uh, just a couple more minutes." Adam said.

"Till what? You melt the pot?" I asked.

"You know what? Let's just all sit down and have a nice dinner together." Tasha told us.

"We can sit down, but having a nice dinner just isn't gonna happen." Leo admitted. Rose looked at Chase.

"Hey, you're Leo and Liv's manny and you're letting them near a hot stove?" Rose said. Chase walked over to us.

"Watch it, guys. You wanna get sent to bed without any supper?" Chase asked. Me and Leo looked at Adam, then Chase.

"Yes." We both replied. We all went to sit down. Adam brought the pot and started to serve it but it was burnt.

"What the-?" Rose asked, suprised.

"Pa-sghetti?" Adam tried to say.

"What in the name of great Caesar's ghost is going on around here?" Rose asked.

"Trust me, there is nothing unusual going on here. Everything is completely normal." Tasha reassured her. Then a robot came bursting through the wall.

"That was horrible timing." Mr. Davenport muttered.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"That is another member of our staff. Go away, James. We don't need you right now." Leo lied.

"Boy, I'm old, not senile, and that's no butler. I'm out." Rose said. We all run to hide behind the couch.

"Adam, don't just sit there. Go take that thing down!" Bree yelled. Adam started to get up but Tasha stopped him.

"No! If you do that, someone will know that someone has certain abilities!" Tasha hinted. The robot started trashing the place.

"Donald, You're the man of the house, do something!" Rose yelled.

"Right. I'll take care of this." Mr Davenport said. He went to the robot but it shot lasers. Mr Davenport screamed and hid.

"My hero." Rose said, sarcastically.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Leo shouted and went to the lab.

"Now, do you see? Your little gizmo's putting us all in danger. That's robot's about to kill us. Now, see, back when I was a kid, back in the day-" Rose got cut off.

"Yeah, that's a fascinating story, Rose. Do you mind if we hear about it later?" Mr Davenport yelled. Then he started throwing pillows. Is he serious right now?

"It's destroying our house and you're tossing pillows at it?" Tasha asked in disbelief.

"Well, they're called throw pillows." Mr Davenport defended. Leo came back and was holding a device.

"Time for this exo to meet its match." Leo said.

"The electrofield de-stabilizer. Great idea, Leo." Chase told him.

"Thanks." Leo said, then handed Chase the device. "Here. You should do it. Sorry for stealing your sizzle."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just have to get used to the idea of having another brother around." Chase admitted.

"Guys, I'm really enjoying the heartfelt moment, but I'm running out of pillows here!" Mr Davenport informed them.

"Should we take this bad boy down together?" Leo asked.

"I'll flip, you zap?" Chase asked. Leo nodded. Their plan was going well...until the exoskeleton knocked the device out of Leo's hand and grabbed him.

"Hey!" Rose yelled, walking over to the exo. "Nobody lays a hand on my grandson. It's time to pick up the hat!" Rose kicked the robot and quickly ran back to the couch.

"Way to go, Grandma! And you didn't even break a hip!" Bree congratulated. Rose gave her a thumbs up. The robot was about to attack Leo but Chase used his force-field to protect Leo and him and used rhe device to shock the robot. We all cheered.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on right now. And right now just passed, so you're not talking fast enough!" Rose demanded.

"Uh, Rose, there is a completely rational explanation for all of this. You are, uh, delusional. Who wants dessert?" Mr Davenport quickly asked. We raised our hands.

"You know what, Mom? This is our life. Our house may be high-tech and chaotic, but it is full of love. And it may not be perfect for you but it is perfect for our family." Tasha told her, while walking over to us.

"What family? Wait a minute, who are these people?" Rose asked, referring to Adam, Bree and Chase.

"They are, uh, my brother's kids. That I adopted when he died. Fell in a volcano." Mr Davenport lied. Rose glared at us, then smiled.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Now it all makes sense. You're just a modern family with a bunch of adorable kids." Rose said. We smiled. "Who is gonna need their grandma around all the time." Our smiles fell. "You know, I can stay for a few days in that spare room you got down the hall. Come on, baby. I got my overnight case in the car, and Gladys is watching Poochie so it's no problem. Don't thank me now. Come on." Rose said, walking out the door with Tasha. Tasha gave us a 'help me' look before following Rose.

***  
I was sitting on Chase's lap with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, man. I am starving." Rose stated. As if on cue, the doorbell rings.

"Oh, that must be the pizza." Mr Davenport said.

"I'll get it!" Leo said, wearing the exo suit. I giggled.

"Leo, what're you doing in that thing?" Tasha asked. Leo opened the door. The pizza guy saw Leo and ran dropping the pizza.

"Getting free pizza!" Leo said, bringing the pizza over. This family may be messed up, but I love them.


	6. Bionic Birthday Fail

*Liv's POV*

We were all in the lab as usual, watching Adam, Bree and Chase in the mission simulator. They finished and removed their goggles.

"Adam, that was the Rebel Leader. The whole purpose of today's mission simulation was to interrogate him." Mr. Davenport said.

"I did, and his answer was, "Aaaaah!" Adam said.

"Hey, next time could you maybe throw in a cute, blue-eyed rebel?" Bree asked, hopefully. Mr. Davenport looked at her. "What? I'm just sayin'. It's not gonna kill you to add a little somethin'-somethin' for the ladies."

"Step aside, amateurs." Leo said as me and him took some goggles and stepped into the simulator. "Go ahead, Big D. Set it to 'awesome'."

"Leo, Liv, these goggles are not a toy. " Mr. Davenport said. I groaned.

"Come on! Me and Liv's birthday is coming up- Globally known as 'Dia De Leo y Liv'." Leo said. I shushed him. I didn't want anyone to know that it was my birthday.

"No. I designed the mission simulator to fine-tune their bionics, not to go on 3-D joyrides. Besides, you both are not trained for it." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, how about as a birthday gift you give us a bionic ability?" I asked him.

"Or I could gift-wrap reality and you could play with that for a while." Mr. Davenport replied. We walked over to the bionic teens.

"So you and Leo are having a birthday." Chase said, looking at me with his arms around my waist.

I sighed. "Sadly...yes."

"So how are you both gonna celebrate?" Bree asked.

"We're all going to celebrate." Leo said. "Every year my mom throws me and Liv a big surprise party."

"Which I never attend." I butted in.

Leo ignored me. "Last year she baked a cake the size of me. I'm not gonna brag, but I was delicious."

"It's true. I got a piece of cake brought up to my room...and it was yummy!" I said.

Then Tasha walked in. "Guess what? I just found out that I won an award for my undercover reporting on expired produce: "Something in the crisper can kill you."

"Congratulations! That's so great!" Mr. Davenport congratulated. I'm happy for Tasha.

"Oh, thank you. But the awards banquet is the same night as Leo and Liv's birthday. I'm sorry but I'm gonna miss it. If I don't show up, I'm afraid that they're gonna give my award to that overdramatic screen hog Linda Montieres. " Tasha said.

"It's okay, mom. Go have fun. You deserve it." Leo said, before being dragged by Bree. "Hey. "

"I thought she was gonna throw you a party. I was promised a party!" Bree exclaimed.

"Every year she comes up with this lame excuse to make me think she's not throwing me a party. Award? Please. Have you seen her reporting? " Leo asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Leo,Liv, are you sure you're not mad? We've never been apart on your birthdays." Tasha said.

"Tasha. You know I don't like celebrating my birthday after the-" I quickly shut up. I didn't want Adam, Bree and Chase to know why I hate my birthday.

"Mom, go get your award." Leo said before coughing, "Chocolate frosting!"

"I promise we will celebrate the following night." Tasha said.

"Hey, why haven't we ever had a birthday party?" Bree asked.

"Donald!" Tasha gasped. "You never celebrated their birthdays?"

"Of course I celebrated their birthdays." Mr. Davenport said. "Remember when we-" They shook their heads. "When we went to the-" They shook their heads. "Yeah, I never celebrated their birthdays."

"Did you also eat all the cookies before Santa came down the chimney?" Tasha asked.

"What's Santa?" Bree asked. Wow!

"Oh, come on!" Tasha exclaimed, walking away.

"And why would you give them cookies?" Mr. Davenport asked, walking away.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever. The size of the party is equal to the size of the excuse. I'm gonna go work on my surprised face." Leo said, before he left.

"And I'm gonna spend the rest of my birthday upstairs." I said. "Promise me that you won't plan a surprise birthday party."

"We promise!" They said, before I left.

***

I smiled as I took a picture of me and my parents when I was 3. You may be wondering why I hate my birthday. It all started when I was 4...

*Flashback*

My parents and Leo's parents were throwing us a birthday party and we were so happy. The guests were arriving.

"Happy birthday!" They greeted us as they passed by us, handing us gifts. I smiled.

"Attention!" My dad shouted on the stage. "It is time for the birthday boy and girl to blow the candles." Me and Leo walked on stage, hand in hand. The crowd cheered and started singing,

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you- The song was cut off by a gunshot. Then I saw a man in a black mask, holding a gun. Everyone screamed and spread out. I couldn't find my parents anywhere.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed as I looked everywhere. I gasped as I saw my parents lying on the ground, with bullets sticking out of their heads. I rushed over to them. "Mommy! Daddy! Please wake up! Don't leave me! Please!"

Tasha looked at me with sadness. "Liv... they're already dead."

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as Tasha hugged me.

*Flashback over*

And that's why I hate celebrating my birthday. I got out from my room, noticing that it was very quiet. I walked to the lab and saw Leo there.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" My question was answered by the lab doors being locked.

"What are you doing, Eddy?" Leo asked. Eddy explained that the bionic teens were throwing a surprise party for us. I was furious! How dare they break their promise! I sat on a chair and sighed. This is going to be a long day.

***

"What is taking them so long?" Leo asked. "Eddy, bring up the great room on the monitor."

Eddy did so and I saw them having a birthday party...without us. "What?! Eddy, unlock this door."

"Not until I get the signal. Otherwise it could ruin the surprise." Eddy said.

"But they're celebrating without me!" Leo whined.

"That's nothing. Wait till they start opening your gifts." Eddy laughed.

"No! No! Eddy! Eddy, unlock the door! Open this door! Open the door!" Leo yelled.

*Three hours later*

Finally! We were let out. Me and Leo walked upstairs and saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha, standing next to Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Surprise!" They said.

"I thought my first birthday with you guys was gonna be awesome. And you know what? It probably was. But I wouldn't know, because I wasn't invited! " Leo shouted, walking away.

"You guys are the worst! I told you to promise that you wouldn't throw a party but you did behind my back?! I'm so furious! Who's idea was it?" I saw Chase hang his head in shame. "I can't believe you! My own boyfriend planned this behind my back! I will never forgive you for this!" I yelled, stomping to my room.

(Next day)

I have been in my room all day. I didn't feel like seeing anybody. I heard my door being knocked.

"Come in!" I said. I saw Chase come in and I rolled my eyes. Just the person I didn't want to see. "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize for everything. Tasha told me everything and I'm really sorry for what you've been through. I'm sorry that I broke your promise. I feel really bad, thinking about the way I hurt you makes me really sad. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you and I regret the things I've done. I've lost the 1 girl I've ever loved and it was cause of the things I've done. Baby I feel so bad right now, cause I tore your world apart, and now all I can think about is how I broke your heart." I saw tears running down his cheeks. "These tears that run down my cheek are filled with sadness and hurt, because I loved you so much and now I know that it will never work. I messed up and now I see that you mean the absolute world to me. I know sorry's not enough, but for whatever its worth I wanted to say, that you cross my mind every single day. The thought of you makes me smile, and I know our love was real, so I'm telling you so that you know how I truly feel. What I really want to say is that I'm sorry, I know that you didn't deserve to be hurt like that, and I know that you will find someone who will love you and treat you right, they will make you happy and that person won't hurt you like I did. So I'm sooo SORRY for everything I've done, so all I have to say is that I love you and I'm so sooo sorry. " I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I have something for you." He got something out of his pocket. I gasped as I saw him holding a blue diamond necklace. He clipped it around my neck. I smiled.

"I love you." Chase whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. I love Chase Davenport.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry this chapter was short and forgive me for taking long to update. I have been so busy with my school and family. I am really grateful for your support and hope that you guys will all follow your dreams and keep being awesome. Bye!


	7. Death Spiral Smackdown

*Liv's POV*

After last week's fiasco, I managed to forgive Bree and Adam. For my presents, Bree got both of us a bracelet with half a heart on it. My half had the letter 'B' and Bree's own had the letters 'FF' so if you put it together, they spell the word 'BFF'. Adam got me a blue shirt which said 'Property of the Davenports. If found, return it immediately'. Anyway, Leo was talking about the Death Spiral Smackdown which was happening in school.

"After school today is the big Death Spiral Smackdown. Me and Adam are gonna unleash the fury! You guys gonna come watch?" He asked.

I frowned. "Leo, as much as I want to see you get pulverized, I'm gonna be busy." Leo glared at me but I ignored it.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the mall and check out the escalator. I finally mastered the art of stepping off without tripping." Chase said.

Bree looked nervous. "Ooh, um, were we supposed to do that today? Shoot, I-I can't make it. I have a really big test to study for."

Chase sighed. "Okay, fine. I just hope those old ladies are there again to clap for me."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to cheer for you." I said as I pecked him on the lips.

Leo was holding a jar with something that looked like chocolate inside. "Never had this cereal before."

"No, Leo! Those are power pellets." Bree said.

"I don't care what they're called, as long as they make my milk chocolaty." Leo said.

"No. They're bite-sized pieces of adrenaline that activate our bionics." Chase said.

"Yeah, but, we don't eat them anymore because we learned how to active them ourselves." Bree said.

"They taste like dog treats without the livery aftertaste." I looked at Chase weirdly. " I'm guessing."

Leo sighed, getting Powered Sugar Cookie Donut O's. "Well, I guess I'll just have these."

"Careful, Leo!" Chase warned, taking the pack from him. "Those are Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's. Studies have shown they slow down your brain activity."

Adam came in and gasped. "Yummy Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's!" I rolled my eyes and got my bag, before going to school.

The bell rang and Chase, Leo and I spotted Bree talking to Caitlin and her group of friends.

"What is Bree still doing here? She said she had to study for a test." Chase said.

"Yeah, she's not studying for a test." Leo said.

"She lied to me!" Chase said.

I fake gasped. "Really?"

"Wow. Millions of dollars of technology for you to get a tiny grasp of the obvious." Leo said.

"She thinks she can ditch me and get away with it? Ohh. She is going down. Mr. Davenport gave me an Override App so in an emergency situation, I can take over Adam and Bree's bionics." Chase informed us. "Connect to Bree." Then I saw Chase slapping himself. I looked over at Bree and saw her slapping herself.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Why am I hitting myself?" Bree asked no one in particular. I started to laugh. Even though she's my bestfriend, this is really funny.

"Time to wake up, Bree! Not sleepy anymore! Wake up!" Bree screamed.

"I was friends with a self-slapper once. I'm not going down that road again!" Caitlin said, before she and her friends left Bree. Bree looked confused and sad, before walking away. I kept on laughing.

I saw Chase standing by a locker and walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Planning to embarrass Bree again." Chase said and the next thing I knew, Bree was talking Swedish.

"Bree, you're a lot of moments!" Caitlin said.

"No, it's just, um, I speak Swedish." Then she stared speaking Spanish. "A-And Spanish." Then Bree's voice turned deep. "S'up, ladies? How you livin'?" Her voice returned to normal. "And man-ish."

"I don't know what happened. She wasn't this weird last week!" Caitlin said, walking away. Bree looked at us and saw me and Chase laughing. She stomped over to us.

"You did this to me." Bree yelled. "You're using that stupid Override App."

"Yep, because you lied to me." Chase said.

She looked at me. "Why were you laughing?"

"In my defense... You were funny."

Bree looked at Chase."Well, since you used bionics on me, I'm gonna use mine on you. And beware. It's coming when you least expect it."

"Ooh! Those are big words coming from the manly Spanish-speaking Swede." Chase said.

***  
You know that time where your boyfriend is wearing a clown hair, a red nose and a tail? Well it's happening to me now.

"Aah! What the-?" Chase looked at Bree and I saw her smiling and waving. "You will pay for this!" He mumbled, before walking away.

I went to stand by Bree. "Nice work, Bree."

She smiled. " What can I say? I'm great at getting revenge." We fist-bumped.

"We won! We won!" Leo chanted.

"That's it? No way! We're too pumped for this thing to end! I want more! More! More!" Adam yelled.

"Leo! What's going on with Adam?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Why's he acting stranger than usual?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just a winner, like me. Me and Adam winners. I didn't do anything." Leo nervously said.

"Did you give him power pellets?" Bree asked.

"Just one... Bowl." Leo hesitated.

"What?!" Bree yelled. "Too many of those pellets will keep his adrenaline going! It'll snowball, and he won't be able to turn his bionics off!"

"Doesn't matter now. We won!" Leo said. Oh,Leo. Winning isn't everything.

"Now, on to the finals! There can only be one true winner of the Death Spiral Smackdown, so tomorrow we go mano-a-mano. Gentlemen, your teammate is now your enemy!" Perry said with an evil giggle.

"I need to go against him?" Leo asked, pointing to Adam, who roared and popped a football.

"Yep. So you go home and get your rest. And I'm gonna go home and get my camera." Perry said.

***  
"Come on, guys, you have to help me!" Leo begged. "I need to go against Adam tomorrow, and he's like a big, strong, goofy godzilla, and I'm Tokyo!"

"What's the big deal? Just quit!" Bree suggested.

"I can't just quit. The whole school is expecting me to take on Adam tomorrow, and if I quit, I'll just be humiliated." I looked at Leo with a 'Really?' look. "More humiliated. If I wanted to lose, I could have just stuck with Gordo and kept a friend."

"The pellets will wear off eventually, but until they do, just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't destroy the whole house." Bree said.

I noticed Adam holding a toilet. "Can somebody help me put this back on?

***  
You'd think that after getting revenge, everything would be fine. Well, when your boyfriend and bestfriend look ridiculous, you're in for a whole lot more.

"All those clothes, and you couldn't find something to cover your face?" Bree asked.

"Go ahead. Try to humiliate me. I have 36 items of clothing on." Chase said.

"Why would I try? You're humiliating yourself."

"Oh, yeah? Well, the tin man called. He wants his neck back."

"It's to deflect your stupid App from connecting to my chip. It's the heavy duty kind they use in restaurants."

I stepped between them. "Can you guys shut up. You're embarrassing yourselves." As if on cue, a group of people started laughing at Chase and Bree.

Bree sighed. "Liv's thinks we're weirdos."

"Hey, it's your fault for lying and ditching me." Chase said.

"I-I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Caitlin's the first real friend I've ever had. Just 'cause I want to hang out with her doesn't mean I like you any less."

"Yeah, well, I have other friends too now, so..."

"That's great. I mean, you should go hang out with them sometimes."

"Yeah, I don't really have other friends. But I'm gonna go get some."

"Good. Oh, and before you do that, you might want to lose a layer or two."

"Yeah, and you might want to lose the baked potato neck."

"So, as it turns out, Adam is too sick to compete. Such a shame. I guess that means I'm the winner. "Winner, party of Leo, your trophy's ready." Leo said.

"Sick? He can't be sick! He's supposed to be here to annihilate you so I can run you up the flagpole and salute failure!" Perry said.

"Adam is so sick, he can... Barely move." Leo said.

"It pains me deep to my core to say this, but the winner by default is..." Perry stammered.

"Adam!" Gordo exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late, Principal Perry. Somebody locked me in my cap- Bedroom. But I just had a gigantic bowl of my favorite cereal, so now I'm ready to compete, crush, and destroy." Adam said.

"That's the dingo spirit! Bring on the pain!" Perry said.

"But wait, no! We're like brothers." Leo shrieked.

"Oh. Good point. Um... Well, then, I guess I will crush and destroy you as gently as possible while still crushing and destroying you." Adam said. Perry blew an air-horn. Then they started to fight. Adam was doing a countdown, holding Leo.

"Adam ate a whole bowl of power pellets! He's gonna turn Leo into a human wrecking ball if we don't stop him from finishing his countdown!" Bree said. "Quick, use your Override App!"

"It's only for emergencies!" Chase said.

"This is an emergency!" I yelled. Long story short, Chase made sure that Adam didn't destroy Leo and Leo won. I sighed. Can't anything be normal?


	8. The Body Swap Part 1

*Liv's POV*

Chase and I were at home, doing homework.

"Chase, there's something we need to talk about." I said.

Chase looked scared. "Oh no, I knew this was gonna happen. You want to break up, right? Is it because I pay Adam, Bree and Leo to spy on you when guys talk to you, or-"

I cut him off. "Oh no, no, no. I think things are going really well. It's just that we've been dating for three months and we haven't even gone out on our first date yet."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, your right. We've only been out with friends."

"Yeah, and I think you learn a lot about a person on a first date. Like, if the relationship is meant to be." I said.

He smiled. "Okay, alright. Where do you want to go on our awesome first date?"

"What first date? No one's asked me out yet." I said, hoping he got the hint. He did.

"Right, right. Well, Liv, would you like to-"

I cut him off, looking for my earring that just fell. "Oops, I think my earring just fell out. Do you see it?"

Chase kneels down on one knee, trying to help me find it. He holds up my white diamond earring. "Here it is." He cleared his throat. "Where was I? Oh yeah, Liv, would you- He got cut off by Mr Davenport.

Mr. Davenport pulled Chase up."What, what, what are you doing?"

Chase sighed. "Mr. Davenport, I was about to ask Liv a very important question."

"You guys are too young to get married. You want to ruin your life forever?!" shouted.

I crossed my arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport, I was just going to ask her out on a date."

Mr. Davenport looked embarrassed. "Oh... Have fun." And he walked away.

"He asked you on a what?!" Bree yelled.

"Chase asked me on a date!" I yelled. We held each other's hand and started jumping around, squealing as we did so.

"Did I just hear you say that Chase asked you on a date?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Tasha standing there with a huge grin on her face. I nodded. She squealed and walked over to me.

"I'm so happy for you." She said, giving me a hug.

"Now, we have to talk about your outfit." Bree said, looking at me up and down.

I laughed. "Don't worry Bree. I'm just going to wear a top with jeans, plus sneakers." Tasha and Bree gasped.

"You are _not_ going to dress like that." Tasha scolded me.

"Tasha's right. A girl must dress to impress on a first date." Bree said.

"Hmm." Tasha hummed, looking at me up and down. "So here's what I think. A short black dress with a pair of silver heels." No. I don't want to wear any dress.

"Liv doesn't want to wear that." Bree defended me, seeing my horrified expression. I sighed in relief. "She wants to wear a long red dress _with_ a pair of silver heels."

I groaned. "Guys. The date's tomorrow. We have plenty of time." But they didn't listen and they started throwing stuff from my wardrobe.

"Guys. Relax. Everything will be just fi-" I got cut off by a sweater which was thrown at my face. I picked it up from my face and threw it on the bed.

Bree sighed. "This is hopeless. You have no pretty dress in your wardrobe."

"I guess there's only one thing left to do..." Tasha trailed. Yes! Finally! I can wear what I want!

"Shopping!" Tasha and Bree yelled.

I fell on my knees. "Nooo!"

(At the mall)

"No!" I whined when we got to the mall. I wanted to run away but Bree and Tasha were holding one of my hands.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Don't be a such a sour wolf."

"Excuse me, but I'm not a wolf." I said.

Tasha sighed. "What she means is that you gotta have fun, you know. Loosen up a little bit."

"But I don't wear dresses." I said.

"Yes, you do." Bree said.

"Name one time I've ever worn a-" I got cut off.

"The time we had our school dance." Bree said.

"Yeah, but-"

"The time Donald and I got married." Tasha said.

"Okay, but-"

"The time when you were little and you used to play dress-up." Tasha said.

"I was only a little gir-"

"You were 10." Tasha added.

"The time you went to a party." Bree said.

I groaned. "Okay, okay. I see your point."

"C'mon, Livvy. It will just take twenty minutes." Bree said.

"Twenty minutes?" I asked, to be sure. They both nodded. "Fine, but only twenty minutes."

(Two hours and 94 dresses later)

"That was the longest shopping of my life!" I yelled, as we got home. after trying 94 dresses, we only bought the four dresses, plus shoes, that I like. **(A/N: Dresses and shoes are at the top)** "I asked for twenty minutes, but noo, you just had to make it two hours!"

"We're sorry." Bree said, closing the door with her foot because she was holding shopping bags. "But time flies when you're having fun."

I pointed at Tasha and Bree. "Yeah, when _you_ are having fun. I wasn't."

"We just wanted to help you look nice. I mean, this is the first ever date you're going to after your break-up with Trent." Tasha said.

I rubbed my forehead. "I know. And I love you both for doing it. But it's my date."

"We know." Bree said. I grinned and went over to hug them.

(The next day)

Today's the day! I'm so nervous! What if I get cold feet?! Wait, I'm not getting married. It's just a date. Yeah, a date that will determine whether Chase and I are meant to be together. Ok, now I'm scared. Breathe In. Out. In. Out. Wait, the date is tonight. Oh shoot, the teacher just asked me a question. What was it? Oh yeah, we're learning about atoms.

"An atom is the smallest particle of a chemical element that can exist." I answered.

"Well done." Ms Monroe said. After 55 minutes of learning about atoms. The bell finally rang, signalling that it was time to go home. "Don't forget your assignment which is to bring an invention made out of atoms. It is due next week so you have all the time you need. Remember that this assignment is half your grade."

(At home)

I decided to go to the lab to find an invention for my science assignment due next week. I saw Mr. Davenport holding a purple, triangular thing.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. What is that?" I asked.

"The world's first body-swapper." He answered smugly. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. " If I had a dollar for everytime you bragged, I would be rich." I looked at the invention. It looked pretty cool. I bet it could give me an A+. I reached over to take it. "This invention is perfect for my assignment."

Mr. Davenport grabbed it. "You are not using it for your science assignment." And it turned into tug-of-war.

"Let me use it!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"Never!"

"I want it!"

"Stop trying to take it!"

"Have you met me?!" I started to feel weird. I felt dizzy and weak. The invention erupted with a bright light, making me fall backwards, with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, frowning when I didn't see Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport." I called out. I gasped as I put my hand on my throat. Since when was my voice deep? Wow... I must have hit puberty hard. I groaned as I stood up, realising that I was taller.

"What the..." I heard a feminine voice say. I turned around and what I saw almost made me faint. Standing up, looking confused was _me!_ "Why do you look like me?"

"Why do _you_ look like me?" I asked. I looked at the mirror beside and I looked like Mr. Davenport! I was confused. Then Mr. Davenport and I looked at his invention, then at each other.

"I think we just switched bodies." I said.

"Aaahhh!" We screamed.

 **First original chapter complete. I decided to write an original chapter, even though I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff. This chapter alone was 1445 words. Anyway, comment down on which dress Liv should wear for the date. I'm also going to publish a Q &A for all those who want to ask Liv a question. Just PM me your question and she'll answer it. Bye. **


	9. Would You Rather

**Comment down on which one you would pick**

Would You Rather:

1a) Be Adam's girlfriend  
 _Or_  
b) Be Chase's wife

2a) Be Leo's best friend  
 _Or_  
b) Be Leo's girlfriend

3a) Be bionic  
 _Or_  
Be normal

4a) Be a mentor  
 _Or_  
b) Be a student

5a) Have Perry as your mother  
 _Or_  
b) Have Perry as your god-mother

6a) Be engaged to Marcus  
 _Or_  
b) Be married to Sebastian

7a) Ditch school to go on a date with Chase  
 _Or_  
b) Ditch school to go shopping with Bree

8a) Be Douglas' partner in crime  
 _Or_  
b) Be Donald's partner in crime

9a) Kiss Chase under a mistletoe  
 _Or_  
b) Kiss Adam on New Years Eve

10a) Be Spin's girlfriend  
 _Or_  
b) Be Bob's twin


	10. The Body Swap Part 2

*Liv's POV(Still in Mr Davenport's body)*

"No. No. No. This can't be happening." I said. "I have a date in fifty minutes."

"Then cancel it." Mr Davenport said, holding the device, trying to put them together. "I'm sure Chase will understand."

I looked at him bewildered. "Are you out of your mind?! This is the first time Chase and I have planned on going on a date alone. I can't cancel it! You have to fix it!"

"Why should I help you when all this was your fault!" Mr Davenport yelled.

"Please." I begged, tearing up. I don't want Chase to dump me.

Mr Davenport sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But I need some space." I nodded and went upstairs.

"Hey, Mr Davenport!" I heard Chase yell. I looked around, confused because Mr Davenport wasn't here. Then I realized that _I_ was Mr Davenport.

"Yes, Chase." I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chase asked.

"Of course you can." I replied.

"Well, as you know, Liv and I are going on a date and I was wondering if you can help me with the date?" He asked.

"Okay. What have you got?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about taking Liv on a horse-drawn carriage, then take her to a restaurant and then tell her everything I love about her."

"Aww, Chase! You are the best and sweetest boyfriend I could ever have!" I squealed, hugging him.

"Uh, Mr Davenport. Are you okay?" He asked. I quickly released him, remembering who I was.

"Uh, yeah. I was just... pretending to be Liv. She's gonna love the date." I said. "I better go..." I trailed off, running to the lab.

"So have you fixed the device yet?" I asked.

"Nope. This could take days." Mr Davenport said.

"Days?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm joking." Mr Davenport said. I sighed in relief. "Maybe months." I had an idea but I needed to trick Mr Davenport.

I smirked. "Of course. I mean you created it. I just thought that you were... smart."

"I am smart! I can fix it!" Mr Davenport yelled.

"And I'm sure you can't do anything." I said.

"I can do anything!" Mr Davenport screamed.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes! I can even go on the date for you!" Mr Davenport yelled.

I clapped by hands. "Fine." Mr Davenport looked at me.

He gasped. "You tricked me!"

"I did. I did and it felt good." I admitted.

"How am I supposed to go on a date with my son?!" He yelled.

"We've switched bodies. Just pretend to be me. Do it for me... please." I said.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go upstairs and change."

*Mr Davenport's POV*

I can't believe I agreed to this. When I got to Liv's room, I quickly put on the outfit that looked okay to me. **(Dress 2 with shoes 1 from Pt. 1)** Then I went downstairs. I saw Tasha there.

"Liv, before you go, I think it's time to have 'The Talk'." Tasha said. No! I don't want to do this!

"No, thank you, Tasha. I don't want to hear it." I pleaded.

She led me to the couch. "Yes, you do. You see, when a girl starts growing up, things... things start happening to their body. And since you have thirty minutes left before your date, I intend to explain it for you." I stayed quiet, but inside I was crying.

(30 minutes later)

"And that is how a female body works." Tasha finished. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" She's right, I have gone pale. I mean she just told me about _every_ single part of a girl's body and how they work.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just waiting for Chase." And as if on cue, Chase came downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Chase asked.

"No, of course not." I said, sarcastically. I know that Liv acts like that.

He looked at me. "Haha, that's my girl. Ready to go?" I nodded and we left.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as we entered the restaurant. "This place is huge!" We walked over to a man in a suit.

"I have a reservation for a table of two." Chase said.

The man looked at a piece of paper. "Oh yes. Right this way." The man led us to our seats. Chase and I sat down.

"How did you afford all this?" I asked.

"I used Mr Davenport's credit card." Chase replied. He used my what?!

"Cool." I said. I'm not cool with that!

A waiter walked over to our table. "What would you like to have?"

"Hmm..." Chase trailed, looking at the menu. "I'll have some chicken fried rice." The waiter wrote it down.

The waiter looked at me. "And what will you have?"

"I'll have a chicken caesar salad." I said. The waiter wrote that down and walked away.

Chase held my hands. "I'm so happy that you agreed on this date."

"Me too."

"You are the best girlfriend ever."

"Thank you."

"I just have a question."

"What is it?" I asked. Chase leaned in and I froze. Is he going to kiss me?!

Chase smirked. "How long are you going to keep pretending Mr Davenport?"

 **Cliff-hanger!**

 **Is this a cliff-hanger?**

 **You guys must be okay with the cliff-hanger.**

 **I have a confession to make.**

 **This isn't a cliff-hanger.**

 **Keep reading on.**

"What do you mean? I'm Liv." I lied.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Drop the act, Mr Davenport. I know that you and Liv switched bodies."

I sighed. "How did you know?"

"Well, I have super hearing and I know that Liv will never have chicken caesar salad without a drink." Chase explained.

"I'm sorry. Liv didn't want to disappoint you." I said.

"I know, and I'm very grateful. But can you find a way to switch her back?" Chase asked.

I laughed. "I just remembered how to switch us back. Stay right here." And I walked home, laughing to myself.

*Liv's POV*

I was in the lab, waiting for Mr Davenport to come. I saw Mr Davenport laughing as he entered the lab.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. Mr Davenport continued to laugh.

"I know how we can switch back." Mr Davenport said.

I smiled. "You fixed the device?"

Mr Davenport shook his head. "No. I just remember that I made another body swapper just in case something happened to the first one." Mr Davenport explained, going to a drawer and holding up the other invention.

"You had that the whole time?!" I yelled, clenching my fists. I was outraged. Now I know what the 'D' stands for in Davenport.

"Yes. I just remembered that." Mr Davenport said. "Now I want you to put both hands on the device while I turn on the switch." I un-clenched my fists and placed them on the invention. Mr Davenport did the same. I heard a click, before darkness consumed me.

I groaned as I touched my head. I turned around and looked at the mirror and saw that I was myself again.

I laughed. "I'm myself again!" Yay!"

Mr Davenport looked at me. "Good. Now let me take you to a restaurant. Chase is waiting for you."

As I got to the restaurant, I saw Chase sitting on a table. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey." I greeted. Chase looked at me and smiled. He leaned in closer and gave me a kiss that was filled with love and passion. When we pulled away, he smirked.

"How was it like being in Mr Davenport's body?" He asked.

I groaned. "Don't even ask. It was too awkward for me."

He laughed and held my hand. "As long as you're here, that's all that matters." And we kissed again. This day might have started out not so great, but at least it had a happy ending.

 **Second part of my first original chapter, done! I hope you guys enjoyed it because it took me very long to write this. Don't forget to Heart, Share, Follow and Comment. Bye!**

 **P.S: Principal Perry is Liv's god-mother. Just wanted to make it clear.**


	11. AN

Hey guys. I've been thinking and I want to write a new story but I don't know what to write. Should it be about:

Vampire Diaries

Avengers

Good Luck Charlie

I Didn't Do It

Liv and Maddie

Austin and Ally

Mako Mermaids

Teen Wolf(A Derek Hale Fanfic)

My Babysitter's A Vampire

Plz comment on the ones you think I should write about. Until next time.


	12. Can I Borrow The Helicopter?

*Liv's POV*

Chase and Adam were annoying Bree and I. We were talking to Caitlin. Apparently, Rodney and Caitlin broke up... again. I mean, can't she find a guy more... real?

"Caitlin, calm down. Okay? Calm down." Bree said to Caitlin on the phone.

"Yes, Caitlin, calm down!" Chase yelled. Bree pushed him away, annoyed with Chase.

"Yeah, you need to chill out!" Adam yelled. Bree and I walked away from them.

"Rodney breaks up with you every two weeks. That is, like, totally normal." Bree tried comforting her.

"But to be honest, have you ever dated a guy who was, I don't know... a real guy?" I asked her over the phone. Caitlin started crying.

"Not again." I mumbled.

"No! No, don't cry, don't cry!" Bree pleaded.

Then Caitlin screamed.

"Okay, scream. Screaming is good." Bree said.

"Screaming is so good." Chase said. Then they both started screaming.

"I'm so sick of you!" Bree said to Chase and Adam. "No, no, no! I'm not sick of you, Caitlin."

I groaned. "I'm actually starting to sick of her." Chase and Adam laughed. Bree glared at me.

"Maybe Rodney just needs some space." Bree said.

"Yeah, maybe Rodney's an astronaut!" Chase shouted near the phone.

"Yeah, maybe he dumped Caitlin for a one-eyed martian girl!" Adam said.

"Caitlin, hold on!" Bree said and glared at the boys. Bree grabbed my hand and we went into her capsule. "Okay, what were you saying?" The next thing you know, Bree's phone is on the magnet on top of her. She kept trying to get her phone, but it wouldn't come down. Me and Bree eventually went upstairs. I could tell that Bree was annoyed by Adam and Chase. The boys followed us. When we reached upstairs, we saw Leo, Tasha and Mr Davenport watching a movie.

"Mr. Davenport, I cannot stand them anymore. Can they please go live in your warehouse?" Bree asked.

"Bree, the warehouse is where I keep my explosive chemicals." He said.

"Like I said, can they please go live in your warehouse?" Bree asked again.

"Bree, that's mean." I stated.

"See? My girlfriend doesn't want me to suffer." Chase said.

"Oh, I didn't say that I didn't want you to suffer. Starting from today, you will get no hugs, no cuddles and... no kisses." I said.

Chase smiled. "Yeah, you heard her- What?!" Chase's face fell. Leo,Tasha, Mr Davenport, Bree and Adam snickered. "For how long?"

I smirked. "Could be days, weeks, months, maybe years."

Chase smirked. "Whatever. In case you don't know, I've spent most of my life not kissing, hugging, or cuddling with a girl. I can wait."

"Well, Donald, she is getting older. She needs privacy. Why don't you give her one of your extra rooms? You have, like, fourteen." Tasha said, referring to Bree.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do not have any extra rooms." He said.

I scoffed and mumbled "Yeah, right."

"You have a pool table room, bumper car room, arcade room, surf simulator room, not to mention a room full of mirrors!" Tasha said.

"Yeah, or as it like to call it, a room full of me." Mr. Davenport said.

"I don't think anybody wants a room full of you except for you." I said.

Tasha sighed. "Okay, Bree, you can have my sewing room."

"Yes!" Bree cheered. "So long, bozos!"

"Fine. Without you, we will make the lab totally awesome for ourselves." Chase said.

"That's right. No more hair scrunchies or rainbow-colored toe socks or pretty, pinky, shiny junk! Ooh, but I'm a little chapped. Could I borrow some of your Bubble Berry Pucker Bomb?" Adam asked Bree. He took it from Bree and started to use it. "Man, it's always so hard not to eat." Adam was about to bite it, but Bree took it from him and walked away.

(In Bree's new room)

"Caitlin, can you believe it? I totally got my own room. Now Liv and I can give you misguided boyfriend advice in peace." Bree told Caitlin. Then the door opened and Tasha walked in, vacuuming the carpet, making it hard for me and Bree to hear Caitlin.

"What? Caitlin, I can't hear you." Bree said.

"Can you speak up a bit?" I asked. I still couldn't hear her.

"Tasha! Tasha!" Bree yelled.

Tasha switched off the vacuum. "Oh! Are you two on the phone?" Bree and I nodded. "Sorry. I'll just do something else." Tasha walked to the other side of the room.

Bree smiled. "Okay, Caitlin, where were we?" We then heard banging. We turned around and saw Tasha hammering a nail to a wall.

"Look." Tasha said, holding up a picture of the three of us. "It's you, Liv and me: BFFs. That's "Best friends forever."

"We know. " Bree and I said.

"I'm just so excited to have you girls up here. Go ahead, pretend I'm not here." Tasha explained. Bree and I nodded.

"Anyway, Caitlin, I would just give it some time, play it cool, and hopefully Rodney will come to his senses." Bree said.

"Ooh. I wouldn't do that." Tasha said to us.

"Uh, do you mind?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, Tasha. We're on the phone." I added.

"Oh, sure. No problem." Tasha said, taking the phone from Bree. "Caitlin, it's Tasha. You gotta show that boy who's boss. If it were me, I would grab him by the collar and I would say, 'You are not gonna walk all over me, mister!'" Then I heard Caitlin cry. "Oh, you're a crier." She turned to look at us. "This is gonna take all night." I groaned. Bree wanted me to stay in her room, so I took the bed while she slept in her capsule.

I woke up to the sound of a squeegee rubbing glass. I groaned and rubbed my eyes and saw Tasha cleaning Bree's capsule. Then Bree woke up.

Tasha smiled. "Morning! I just wanted to keep your new room fresh. Oh, and good news- I talked to Caitlin. She's back with Rodney. Yay!"

"Um, Tasha, no offense, but I moved up here so I could have some privacy." Bree said.

"Then why am here again?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend." Bree replied.

Tasha looked at Bree. "I totally get it, so look what I did!" A grey cloth covered Bree's capsule. "Whee!"

"Nice." I complimented. Then Tasha went into Bree's capsule.

"Privacy. Yay!" I heard Tasha cheer.

There was a knocking on the door. I was about to open it but Bree stopped it.

"Don't open it. It's probably Tasha." Bree said.

"Well then, what do we do?" I asked.

Bree walked over to the door. "Uh, sorry Tasha. Bree's not here. Thanks for stopping by. " She said in a deep voice.

"Bree, it's Chase, and your lame "man voice" doesn't fool me." I heard Chase say. Bree opened the door and Chase walked in. "I cannot deal with Adam anymore. Without the both of you, we've turned on each other. I need you two to come back to the lab and be the brunt of our pranks."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Except Liv." Chase added.

"Really? Hmm. Here's the thing: I can't leave this place. I mean, I just love it up here so much." Bree lied.

"I have my own room so I'm not saying anything." I said.

Chase turned to Bree. "Please, I'm begging you."

Bree hummed. "Well, I guess maybe I could, as long as you promise me full privacy whenever I ask for it."

Chase scoffed. "Yeah! Like that's gonna happen." The two just stared at each other in silence, before Chase started to walk away.

Bree quickly closed the door before Chase could leave. "Wait! I have to move back! I have less privacy now than I did before. Tasha is a smothering lunatic! She stepped inside of my capsule!" Chase gasped. "I know! Boundaries!"

Then the door opened and in walked Adam. "That horse just ate my giant plastic chili cheese dog, and I'm afraid to see what happens next." I don't even want to know.

"See what I have to deal with?" Chase complained.

Bree smiled. "If you give me what I want, I can take care of that for you."

"Okay, fine. Privacy whenever you want it. " Chase said. "But I want Liv to take away the punishment she gave me."

I shrugged. Okay." Chase smiled and gave me a kiss and I kissed back.

"Eww. I'm still here." Bree whined. Chase and I pulled away and smiled.

Bree walked over to Adam. "Adam, we're all moving back down to the lab. You're gonna get rid of the horse, and things are gonna go back to the way they were."

"What? Can you believe how bossy she is?" Adam asked Chase.

"I know. She's the worst. We should probably just stick together and do whatever she says." Chase said.

"Oh, yeah! That'll show her!" Adam exclaimed, before he ran out of the room. Chase followed.

"Well, let's start taking your things down to the lab." I said. Me and Bree started to collect her pillows and her things.

Then Tasha came in. "Guess what, Bree: I just read your horoscope, and it says you shouldn't be alone tonight!"

"You know, actually, I'm moving back down to the lab. My brothers need me." Bree said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you change your-" Before Tasha could finish, Bree grabbed my hand and super-speeded us out of the room.

 **A/N: Hello, people of Earth. I finally finished the chapter. Next chapter will be "Back From The Future." I'm so excited to write that one. Anyway, I just found out that Kelli Berglund was in 'Kickin' It!' I didn't know that, but now I know. Anyway, that's all for now. See ya!**


	13. Back From The Future

Liv's older self will be played by my favourite 'Mako Mermaids' actress: Amy Ruffle!

*Liv's POV*

"Okay, your mission supplies are packed, the schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip, and your transport is on the way. Did I forget anything?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No, we'll just guess what the mission is and see how it all plays out." Bree sarcastically answered.

"All right. A particle collider is a three-mile long underground facility where scientists-" Mr. Davenport got cut off by Chase.

"Race subatomic particles at each other at light speed for energy experiments." Chase finished. "So cool!"

Donald smiled. "I know!" Then they did this weird handshake. I rolled my eyes.

"There is a particle collider in Berkeley that is accelerating out of control, and your mission is to shut it down." Mr Davenport explained.

"Oh ho! Awesome! I hope one of us knows how to do that." Adam said.

Mr Davenport walked to his computer desk. "Okay. We have to act quickly. The scientists that operate the facility-" He pushed Leo away from his chair. "-'scuuuuse me- have already evacuated the control center, and if we don't shut it down in time, it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet."

"Today?!" Leo exclaimed. "No, that's not gonna work. Today is Shelly Evans' birthday, and her mom makes the best cupcakes!" We all looked at him. "I'm just sayin'. That woman doesn't skimp on the sprinkles."

"Don't worry Leo, you will get your cupcakes. Adam, Bree and Chase have all the training they need to shut the collider down." Mr. Davenport told Leo.

"I don't know big D. I think these guys are gonna need some... BACKUP!" Leo said excitedly while raising his arms in the air like a hero.

"Yeah, and that's why you're gonna be BACKUP here in the lab with me and Liv." Mr. Davenport said. Adam started laughing.

"He said backup and you said backup! Saying things twice makes it funny! Oh! Saying things twice make it-" Adam started talking.

"STOP IT!" Mr. Davenport shouted. We all felt a gust of wind and we saw a blue light entered the room. We heard a boy and girl scream, but the weird problem was that none of us were screaming. The blue light disappeared, revealing a man and woman who looked twenty-one. They were sitting on a weird contraption with two seats which they were sitting on. And they were both wearing goggles. They look familiar. But who cares?! There are two strangers in the house!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed except for the two strangers. Adam jumped into Chase's arms, which was weird by the way, Bree crouched behind the table in fear, and Leo went behind Mr. Davenport. The two strangers got up from the contraption.

"Nobody panic! It's probably just the cable people!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Yeah... Mr. Davenport? Those are not the cable people!" I snapped at Mr. Davenport.

"Come on Big D! We just came back from seven years in the future! Your time machine actually worked!" The man said to Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport looked at the man confusingly.

"I can't believe he doesn't remember us!" The girl said while smiling. She had an Australian accent and a diamond ring on her right finger. We all looked at them confusingly.

"It's me! Leo!" The man said happily while pointing at Leo. WHAT?! The girl then stood next to older Leo.

"And Liv!" She said happily while waving. My jaw dropped in shock. That girl is me from the future?!

"Woah! The cable people has the same name as both of you!" Adam told Leo and I. Leo walked up to older Leo.

"Wait, if you're really me, then you'd know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy." Leo said suspiciously.

"Requesting authentication double-O Leo." Older Leo said coolly. Him and younger Leo then did a handshake. In the end, Leo started jumping up and down in excitement.

"It really is me!" Younger Leo shouted in excitement. I then walked over to my older self.

"Well, if you're really me, what is my full name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your-I mean our full name is Olivia Amy-Rose Katherine Hope Jacqueline Jones !" Older me answered confidently.

I smiled. "Oh my gosh! It's me from the future!" Younger me and Leo, along with Mr. Davenport, started jumping up and down excitedly.

"So, you two are the future version of them two?" Mr. Davenport asked older me and Leo while pointing at Leo and I. Older me and Leo both nodded. Mr. Davenport started laughing excitedly. He then turned to us.

"Do you know what this means?! I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL!" Mr. Davenport shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha ha! I cracked time travel! I cracked time travel!" Mr. Davenport sang while dancing. Mr. Davenport walked up to older Leo.

"Can you do me a favor? When I see you in seven years, can you remind me to tell me how awesome I am?!" Mr. Davenport bragged. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't forget!" Both younger and older Leo said at the same time. They looked at each other. They then started talking at the same time.

"Hey, he just said what I said! Technically I just said what I said! Okay, you're gonna have to stop doing that! Stop! Stop! Stooo-" the conversation ended when older Leo put his hand on younger Leo's mouth to keep him quiet. Adam, Bree, Chase, and I laughed. Older Leo and Older me then looked at the bionic teens.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Older Leo said happily while he and Older me running over and hugging Adam, Bree and Chase all at once.

"It's good to see you too! Older, yet strangely similar Leo and Liv!" Chase said. Older Leo and Older me pulled away.

"So uh, what did time travel feel like?! Did both your body masses increase exponentially as you accelerated towards light speed?!" Mr. Davenport asked older Leo and I.

"Uh, I pushed a button, me and Liv felt a lot of wind, there was a big flash, but yeah, mass and speed stuff!" Older Leo explained to Mr. Davenport.

"So if you're both from the future, then what color are my eyes?" Adam asked older Leo and older me. I rolled my eyes. Bree walked up to older Leo and older me.

"Ignore him! Come on future Leo and future Liv! Let's jump to 2025 and see what people are wearing! I want to start now and be a trend-setter!" Bree explained happily.

"Sorry, but it took Big D years to just scrape together enough Zanol fuel for Liv and me to come here once and to go back!"Future Leo apologized.

"Ugh fine! But if I end up wearing mom jeans and hair scrunchies, you two are gonna get back in that thing and fix it!" Bree told older Leo and older me. We heard Mr. Davenport's cellphone vibrate. He took his phone out.

"Oh! The collider mission! You guys have to get ready! Head to the equipment room and gear up!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Nice to meet you future Leo and future Liv!" Bree said.

"Yeah! Hey future Leo? Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage!" Adam said. Chase, Adam, and Bree went to go gear up. Me and Leo looked back at our future selves.

"Hey, why didn't you bring future Adam, Bree and Chase with you two?" Leo asked our future selfs.

"Oh, let me guess! You just hopped in the time machine and took off without them! That is so future me and Liv." Leo said.

"Yeah, he's right!" I said while laughing. Future me and future Leo had sad looks on their faces.

"Leo, I think you should tell them." Future me to older Leo sadly. Future Leo nodded.

"Actually, that's why me and Liv are here. Adam, Bree and Chase... don't make it to the future." Future Leo said sadly. My eyes widened.

"W-What?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, WHAT?!" Leo shouted in shock. We heard the door open and Adam came running inside.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Adam chanted in panic. We all looked at him in shock. Adam then grabbed two packs of chocolate pudding.

"I forgot to pack my pudding!" Adam said innocently then ran back with the others. I looked back at future me and future Leo. Mr. Davenport, Leo, future Leo, future me, and I went upstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you mean Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future?!" Mr. Davenport asked future me and future Leo in shock.

"You sent me and Liv back here with a video that will a explain everything!" Future Leo said. He then placed something that looked like phone on the kitchen table. The phone then projected a blue screen. Cool!

"Whoa? What is that?!" Leo asked.

"It's a holophone!" Future Leo answered.

"It also comes in green!" Future me added while holding her green holophone.

"I invented the holophone!?" Mr. Davenport asked excitedly.

"No, but you did wait in line six days to get one!" Future Leo said and future me nodded in agreement. We saw the holophone screen and a fat old guy came in the screen. He was bald and he had a long beard. Wait?! That looks like... MR. DAVENPORT?!

"Greetings past Donald!" Future Mr. Davenport greeted Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport looked at his future self in shock.

"That's me?! Please tell me the holophone adds a hundred pounds?!" Mr. Davenport asked future Leo.

"Even if it did, what about the other two hundred?!" Younger Leo asked.

"The next seven years are pretty hard on you big D." Future Leo said to Mr. Davenport.

"Or should I say bigger D?" Leo asked jokingly. Me, Leo, and our future selves bursted out laughing. Mr. Davenport gave us an angry glare. Our laughs died down.

"If you are watching this, we cracked time travel! Ha ha! Inter-dimensional high-five!" Future Mr. Davenport said happily. Mr. Davenport then high-fived the screen.

"I just high-fived my future self!" Mr. Davenport said excitedly. We all looked at him weirdly.

"What?! Look at me! Let me have some joy!" Mr. Davenport snapped while pointing at his future self.

"I sent Leo and Liv back in time to stop from sending Adam, Bree and Chase on the particle collider mission!" Future Mr. Davenport said.

"What, why?!" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Now, I'm sure you're asking 'What, why?!' " Future Mr. Davenport said making Mr. Davenport laugh a little.

"As a scientist, I am loath to change the past! But in this case, I have to make an exception. Adam, Bree and Chase... don't return from the mission." Future Mr. Davenport said seriously. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Send an automated rover in their place, it's the only chance we have to save them." Future Mr. Davenport ordered Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, every time you say 'Hey, I think this calls for a cookie!', think about this!" Future Mr. Davenport said and lifted up his shirt. We screamed and looked away. Future Leo turned off his phone.

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes!" I said in shock.

"Me too!" Future me said.

"How could I send them on a mission they don't return from?!" Mr. Davenport asked to himself.

"And how could you let your hair recede with so many trusted over-the- counter remedies available?!" Leo asked.

"If Adam, Bree or Chase hear any of this, it'll shake their confidence in future missions or their confidence in me! Please tell me you won't say anything to them!" Mr. Davenport said.

"I promise." Future Leo promised. Me and future me nodded in agreement. Mr. Davenport looked at younger Leo.

"Future me! Speaks for the both of us!" Leo said referring to his future self.

"There's not much time! The collider situation's getting worse by the hour! I have to go build that rover!" Mr. Davenport said.

I saw the elevator doors open and saw Chase, Adam, and Bree with their equipment bags.

"We're good to go Mr. Davenport! We'll check in once we reach delta point!" Chase said.

"No! Uh, I mean the mission's off!" Mr. Davenport said sternly.

"But you said it was urgent!" Adam said.

"Did I say urgent? I think I said urge...ing! Like I was urging you not to go on the mission!" Mr. Davenport said, making up an excuse.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because, I'm sending an automated rover that can shut down the collider via remote! As soon as I build it." Mr. Davenport said. Chase, Adam, and Bree started to laugh.

"An automated rover?! You might as well send a handbag on a skateboard! The three of us can handle-" Chase started talking but got interrupted.

"NO! I said no and I mean it! My decision is final! Now, go get ready for school!" Mr. Davenport demanded them, making the three of them go get ready for school.

"Thank you. Future you would thank you too big D!" Future Leo said.

"Or should I say... bald D!?" Younger Leo joked making us and our future selves burst out laughing, except for Mr. Davenport. After that, Leo went to school and future Leo went with him. Adam, Bree, and Chase went to school too. I didn't go to school because I wanted to find out more about my future self.

"So when Adam, Bree and Chase didn't return from the mission... what happened?" I asked my future self.

Older me sighed. "Well, ever since that day, you- I mean we got on drugs and started partying. We hanged out with the wrong crowd and got arrested 45 times in 2 years."

"Woah!" I gasped.

Older me nodded. "And it gets worse, Davenport got so fed up from bailing us out of jail that he sent us to Australia, hence the accent. But before you went to Australia, you started dating Trent and when we- me and you- were 20, he proposed." She showed her ring. "This is our engagement ring." I couldn't believe it! I always thought my future will involve me, Chase, 7 children, 3 dogs and a trip to France. Then, the elevator doors open revealing Leo and future Leo.

"Hey Big D! I got a 'A' on my history test!" Leo said happily.

"Yeah, did you cheat by getting the answers from future you?" Mr. Davenport asked sarcastically. Leo and future Leo looked at him nervously.

"So, how's that rover coming along?" Both Leo's said at the same time.

"It's almost ready!" Mr. Davenport said happily. We saw that the rover sparked and made a little explosion. Uh oh!

"You know what? Are you sure Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it?!" Mr. Davenport asked in frustration.

"Yes! I'm sure! I'll show you! We downloaded the security camera footage from the control room!" Future Leo said then pulled out his holophone. He then projected a video. We all walked over to him, except for future me.

"Uh, I really don't wanna see that video again. I can't bear to see the love of my life get crushed so I'm gonna sit here." Future me said with sadness in her voice. I nodded. The video showed Adam, Bree and Chase. Chase threw his force field ball into what looked like the control panel of the particle collider.

"They shut it down! They completed their mission! You both came back for nothing! I think this calls for a cookie!" Mr. Davenport told future Leo and future me. They still both looked sad.

"Mr Davenport, I don't think that the video's over yet." I said.

"You haven't seen the ending." Future Leo said sadly. We continued to watch the video. We saw Adam, Bree and Chase cheer and hug each other. I then see the whole ceiling collapse on Adam, Bree, and Chase! The video then went static. Future Leo turned his holophone off.

"Scratch that cookie! I have to get this rover mission-ready!" Mr. Davenport said. The doors opened and revealed Adam, Bree and Chase with their backpacks. I guess they just came back from school.

"Ah-ha! So it's still not mission ready! Why won't you just let us go?!" Chase confronted.

"No,no! That won't be necessary! I just need to buy a few things from NASA! They're having a sale! Everything's a million off!" Mr. Davenport said.

"I will be gone for a couple of hours! Leo, Liv, you're in charge!" Mr. Davenport said.

"You got it Big D!" Both Leo's and me's said at the same time.

"Future Leo and Future Liv!" Mr. Davenport added then he left.

"Oh come on!" Younger Leo and I shouted.

"They think this mission's is too big for us! " Adam stated.

"It's not that they think it's too big-" Leo started talking but got interrupted.

"Leo! We promised!" Future Leo said.

"Yeah, we can't tell them!" I said.

"Liv, what are you talking about?" Chase asked me.

"Uh, I-it's nothing!" I answered nervously. He looked at me suspiciously.

"I guess Davenport just lost confidence in us." Bree said.

"Or he lost confidence in you two!" Chase said while pointing at Adam and Bree.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Bree asked angrily.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's always carrying you three! You're the weak links!" Adam said to Chase and Bree.

"Oh, I'm the weak link?! You can't even spell weak link!" Chase said angrily.

"Can too!" Adam said.

"No! You're brain dead!" Chase shouted. Bree disagreed. All three of them then started arguing.

"What do we do?!" I ask future me. She shrugged in response.

"Guy! Guys! Guys! Enough!" Younger Leo shouted, making Chase, Adam, and Bree stop arguing.

"Leo, don't!" Future me told younger Leo, but he ignored her.

"Future me and future Liv came here to warn Mr. Davenport not to let you go on the mission... because you don't come back from it!" Leo explained.

"Ugh! I never listen to myself!" Future Leo said frustrated. Chase, Bree, and Adam looked both shocked and sad.

"Don't come back?" Adam asked sadly.

"Wow. I guess this means... we're not invincible." Bree said sadly.

"It all make sense now. This is why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go." Chase said. Me and future me looked at younger Leo.

"Nice going!" Future Leo told younger Leo harshly.

"I had to tell them! Davenport didn't want to undermine their confidence, which is exactly what he did by not telling them!" Younger Leo explained. Future Leo shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, don't you shake my head at me!" Younger Leo told future Leo.

(Later on)

Leo, me, and our future selves were in the living room. Future Leo was getting younger Leo ready for his date with his crush, Janelle. Leo was about to walk through the door when he saw a note on the front door. He took it and read it. Leo's eyes widened.

"It's a note from Adam, Bree and Chase! They went on the mission!" Leo said in shock. Future Leo, me, and future me stood up from the couch.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted. We all ran up to younger Leo.

"Dear Mr. Davenport, we went to stop the collider. We know we won't make it back, but that's a small price to pay to save you, Leo, Liv, and the rest of the world. P.S, sorry we get blown up." Younger Leo read the letter. Wait, the last part sounded like Adam wrote that.

"Pretty sure that Adam wrote that last part!" Younger Leo said. We all nodded in agreement. Yep, I was right!

"Liv, there's something written for you!" Younger Leo said and handed me the piece of paper. I started to read it.

Dear Liv,

As you know already, Adam, Bree and I went to shut down the collider. I know I'm not going to make it. I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful, smartest, loveliest girl in the world. I love you with all my heart and I hope that you'll never forget me. Okay, I'm gonna end this letter because I'm starting to cry. I love you so so so so so so so so much and never forget that.

Love,

Chase

I had tears streaming down my face. I can't lose my boyfriend! I can't! I ran over to future me and both Leo's.

"We need to go stop them! Now!" I said frantically. Younger Leo nodded and we both ran downstairs. I used my super speed to pack everything that we needed into a duffel bag. Including some burgers. What?! It's gonna be a long way there! Future me and future Leo walked over to us.

"We're not letting you two do this! It's dangerous!" Future Leo said and future me nodded in agreement.

"We'll be fine!" Younger Leo said. But they still both denied.

"Look, we're the only chance that Adam, Bree and Chase have. They don't know that the room collapses! If we can get there quickly, they can shut down the collider and we can still get them out in time!" Younger Leo explained.

"Please, we can't let them die. They're like my family and Chase is my boyfriend. I'd do anything to save him." I said, my voice cracking a little. Future me looked at me and Leo.

"Leo, they're right." Future me told future Leo. I smiled at her in thanks.

"Fine, then we're going with both of you." Future Leo said and future me nodded in agreement.

"It's time to send in some..." Future Leo said then both Leo's sang...

"BACKUP!" I rolled my eyes.

"Please...don't do that!" Future me said in annoyance.

"We'll take Davenport's turbo-speedster!" Future Leo said.

"I'll drive!" Younger Leo said excitedly.

"You can't reach the pedals!" Future Leo said.

"You'll drive!" Younger Leo said excitedly and gave him the keys. We all then left.

Leo, me, and our future selves got to where the mission was and ran to the entrance. We saw Adam, Bree and Chase there.

"Guys!" Leo shouted.

"We have to get out now!" I shouted as well.

"Did you shut the collider?!" Younger Leo asked.

"Yeah, we just finished!" Chase said.

"Then, get out of there fast!" Younger Leo said. We started to hear rumbling. Future Leo said something, but I couldn't hear.

"What?!" Adam, Bree and Chase asked. The rumbling got louder. Leo and I ran over to them and pushed them away. Then the whole ceiling collapsed on Leo and I.

*Chase's POV*

"NO!" I heard Mr. Davenport scream.

"LEO! Liv!" Adam, Bree and I screamed. I ran over to the pile of debris that is covering my dead brother and my dead girlfriend.

"Leo and Liv just saved our lives! That was supposed to be us!" Bree said while tearing up.

"They didn't need bionics to be a hero!" I said sadly. I can't believe that I just lost the love of my life!

"Leo owed me five bucks and Liv owed me the Avengers: Age Of Ultron DVD!" Adam said sadly. It then went quiet and I saw Future Liv and Leo.

"Wait a second? If Leo and Liv are gone, then shouldn't you both be gone too?" I asked.

"I don't know! This is all new to me!" Future Leo said and future Liv nodded.

"Leo and Liv are still in there! Adam, dig them out!" Bree ordered Adam. Adam ran to the pile and started picking up the debris. He stopped once we saw two people. It was Liv and Leo, and they were alive! I sighed in relief.

"Leo! Liv!" Bree shouted happily.

"Next time when we say get out, GET OUT!" Younger Leo snapped. Adam both picked them up and hugged them.

"I am so happy you both are alive!" Adam shouted happily. He then put younger Leo and Liv down.

"You owe me five bucks and you owe me the Avengers: Age Of Ultron DVD!" Adam told Leo and Liv. Liv ran over to me and I hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She kissed back. We pulled apart when Leo screamed, "Stop it with the PDA!" We saw that the blast door started to slowly close.

"Oh no! The blast door is sealing!" I said. Adam started to scream and ran out the room. "Everyone out, now!" We all then ran out of the particle collider. I guess that we'll make it to the future now!

*Liv's POV*

We arrived in the lab. Mr. Davenport hugged Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright!" Mr. Davenport told them. He then looked at them with an angry expression. "What were you thinking?!" Future Leo told Mr. Davenport that everything went well, but Leo and I got grounded. It was then time for future Leo and future me to go back into the future. They sat on the time machine.

"Stay smooth." Leo told future Leo.

"Only if you do." Future Leo replied.

"It was nice meeting me!" I told future me.

"It was nice meeting me too!" Future me replied happily. Future Leo and future me put their goggles on.

"Enjoy the next seven years man. They go by in the blink of an eye." Future Leo told younger Leo. Chase, Bree and Adam looked at each other while smiling. The machine turned on and turned into a blue light. We watched as the future Leo and me flew away in the time machine.

"Wow! I miss me already!" Leo said, his voice cracking.

Chase and I were in my bedroom watching "Expelled" when all of a sudden, he kissed me. I started feeling butterflies. Eh, I'm gonna feel this every time I kiss Chase, I'm perfectly fine with it! I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Chase smiled. "I'm just glad that I'm going to be spending my future with you." We then spent the whole time watching the movie with Chase's arms around me. I guess I'm gonna have a great future ahead of me!

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I know that I've not updated in a while and you can blame my new school and cartoons. This is because I started a new school (I have 20 friends already) an they said that we start our GCSE's in Year 9! My parents are making me study so much that I feel like my head's going to explode. I've also been catching up with some cartoons that I still watch today and that build up my childhood memories like: Winx Club, Totally Spies, W.I.T.C.H, TMNT, etc. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this chapter! See you guys later.**


	14. Chip Switch

*Liv's POV*

The music played in the elevator and Leo did a ridiculous dance to go along with it. We weren't even supposed to be on the elevator, but we didn't care. When the door opened, Perry caught us.

"Dooley! Jones! What are you doing in my elevator?!" She asked us, and Leo looked shocked that we got caught.

"I'm enjoying the music. Today is love songs from the nineties. Wanna dance?" Leo told her.

"I just felt lazy." I said.

"Use the stairs!" She shoved us out of the elevator. "This is exactly how healthy kids become unhealthy adults."

"Really? Are we having this conversation?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you should really practice what you preach." I said, leaning on Leo.

"For your information, I'm a speed walker. Perhaps you've seen me at the Mission Creek Mall, giving the shoppers a little eye candy." Perry said, speed walking away. Leo pretended to gag.

"I really hope that means she's throwing candy at their eyes, because that would be less painful." I told Leo, and he nodded.

"Listen up, space-fillers! This is Emergency Preparedness Week. An emergency drill can happen at anytime. So when the alarm sounds, you must evacuate the building in an orderly fashion- like cattle, if cattle had acne... and braces... and a future filling up my gas tank." Perry laughed and speed walked away. Leo looked away again. We joined Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Oh, man! I wish I had Bree's super speed! Because you do not want to be stuck walking behind cows in an emergency, trust me on that." Adam said. I raised my eyebrows. Surprisingly, I do not doubt that.

"You would trade your super strength for Bree's super speed?" Chase questioned, "Man, if I had your strength, I'd just run out of the building juggling those cows." He made juggling motions with his hands.

"Yeah, and if I had your super intelligence, I'd have walked away from this conversation thirty seconds ago." Bree said, and I leaned over.

"We all would have." I said, and she nodded.

"Hey, you know what would be awesome? If you guys took out your bionic chips and switched your abilities." Leo said.

"Yeah, he may be on to something!" I said, pointing to Leo. He smiled.

"Why can't we?" Chase asked, excited.

"I call your super smarts!" Bree exclaimed, pointing to Chase.

"I call your super speed!" Adam said, pointing to Bree.

"I call your super strength!" Chase said, pointing to Adam.

"I call good looks and charisma!" Leo said, raising his hand, "Oh, too late already got 'em."

The next morning we were down in the lab before school, ready to put our plan into action. This should be interesting.

"If you guys are gonna switch your chips before school, don't you think you should run this by Davenport first?" Leo asked. I gave him a look.

"NO! We are not going to ruin this by bringing authority into it. Just do it!" I urged, and Bree nodded,

"Yeah, they're our chips." Bree stated.

"Well, yeah, but what if something glitches out, and you end up with Adam's gigantic head on Chase's tiny, doll-like body?" Leo asked, and Chase looked down as if to say, 'what'?

"Oh, come on Leo, don't be rude." I said, defending my boyfriend.

"We don't have to ask Daddy for permission on every single thing we do." Bree stated. I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean do you think I ask Davenport which shoe goes on which foot?" Adam asked. Admittedly, yes, "No, I label them. Left." He put his left foot up with the label left, "and not left." He lifted up his other foot, and it had a line through the word left.

"Okay, Bree. Attach the the chip extractors to the capsules." Chase instructed. "I'll program the computer for chip removal. And Adam, you... jus- just get in your capsule."

"Whoo!" Adam got up and ran into his capsule.

"Now Leo. I have the most important job of all for you." Leo went over to Chase. "Now, once we get inside, I'm going to need you... to push this green button." He pointed to it.

"Yeah, and then I'll push the button that makes you stop talking to me like I'm five." Leo said. Chase ran into his capsule without another word. Leo pushed the button. The capsules made beeping and whooshing sounds, and there were lots of lights.

"Oh, no! My head's coming off!" Adam exclaimed. Leo looked scared for a minute, but Adam said, "Ha, kidding."

Leo and I rolled our eyes as the machine powered down. When it was off, Adam, Bree, and Chase came out.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked.

"I don't know! Hey, Adam, let's arm wrestle." Chase said, and they went over to the control panel. Chase actually won!

"Aww." Adam said, while Chase said, "Yes!"

"Who's got the tiny doll-like body now?" Chase asked.

"I'm next!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, Leo." Adam said, and they got into position.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake- aaah!" Adam beat Leo. No surprise there.

Davenport came down to the lab, saying, "Hey, hurry up guys. You're gonna be late for school."

"Oh, hey Big D. Umm... just a simple question. What would happen if three totally random bionic kids decided to switch their chips? I'm not asking for them, it's for three of my other bionic friends." " Leo said. Subtle, Leo. Subtle.

"Wait- you have three other bionic friends? How could you not tell us? We could get like a mini-van and car pool." Adam said. I rolled my eyes. Leo shook his head no, as if he didn't want Adam to say anything. Davenport ignored them.

"You guys didn't switch your chips did you?" Davenport asked.

"No."

"No."

"No way."

Davenport breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, 'cause that would be a crazy idea. See, I calibrated their bionics to match their biology. Adam has height, so I paired that with strength, and Bree is lean so that increases her speed, and Chase, of course, no one questions Chase's impossible wealth of knowledge, because he's, you know, nerdy."

"Yep. I got all sorts of smarts up in here." He pointed to his head, "Like numbers and mathy stuff."

"But aren't numbers and mathy stuff the same-" Leo covered my mouth, and Davenport ignored it.

"The point is, switching their chips could cause all kinds of unpredictable problems, so you should never do it ever." Davenport warned, backing out of the room. "I have spoken!" Then he walked out of the room. Leo removed his hand from my mouth.

"Do that again, and you won't have that hand anymore." I said.

"Mr. Davenport is making such a big deal about nothing," Chase scoffed.

"I know. I mean, we already switched our chips and nothing bad happened." Bree said.

"We're fine." Adam said, and gasped. "Race you to school!" He used his new found super speed, and slammed into the wall. We all laughed and he groaned.

At school, I was on the second floor, and I needed to get downstairs. I had no problem taking the stairs, but I wanted to take the elevator. Yeah, I know Perry said no, but who cares? Leo also wanted to take the elevator.

"Why are you taking the elevator?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want to take the stairs. What about you? Why are you taking the elevator?" Leo asked me suspiciously.

"Because Perry said I couldn't." I stated, pressing the ground floor button. When we got to the ground floor, we saw Perry standing there.

"Ooh, Perry!" Leo tried to close the doors, but Perry stopped them.

"Not so fast!" She said, walking in. "Dooley, Jones, what were you thinking? In an emergency, this elevator is the worst place you could be."

"Well it is now that you're here." Leo said, I leaned on his shoulder.

"True that." I said, and the doors closed.

"We're going up." Leo stated.

"No, I thought we weren't moving at all. Thank you for that Leo!" I said sarcastically.

"Did you push a button?" Perry asked.

"No, you must have bumped it when you shifted your centre of gravy. Gravity." He corrected himself.

"I'm still going with gravy." I said. She glared at both of us and all of a sudden, the elevator stopped, and jolted us a little bit. Perry screamed a little, and pressed all the buttons to try and get it to move again.

"Huh! Power's still on, it must be a fuse. The one day I don't wear my tool belt." She said, and Leo looked in his pocket.

"Hey, I have a paper clip!" Really Leo? A paper clip?

"Well, that will certainly come in handy if we need to hold two papers together!" Perry grabbed it and threw it on the floor. She squatted, grunted, and forced the two elevator doors open. Leo and I looked shocked.

"Ohh! Great, we're stuck between floors. Don't look at me like that. In high school I was an all-state squatter." Perry told us. Ew! Mental image! Perry took out the intercom phone.

"Listen up generation epic fail. It's your fearless yet lovable leader, Principal Perry." Perry said.

"And what again, makes you lovable?" I asked, and she glared at me.

"I am stuck in the elevator. Repeat: I am stuck in the elevator. Again: I AM STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR!" She screamed the last time. Leo took the phone from Perry.

"Hey, Liv and I are in here too! Repeat: Liv and I are in here too! Again: LIV AND I ARE IN HERE TOO! If any superheroes are listening we can sure use some help!" Leo screamed. I grabbed it from him.

"Hey, it's Liv, and without screaming, Leo Dooley, Principal Perry, and I, Liv Jones are stuck between floors in the elevator. If any superheroes out there are listening, then I suggest you come help us!" I hung up the phone. That was all it took. No screaming involved.

"I smell something burning! Do you think there's a fire?" Leo asked in mid-panic.

"Well, if there is, the fire is gonna melt the cables, and we'll plummet three stories, or the fire will melt us, and we'll plummet three stories!" Perry explained.

"Is it too late to take the stairs?" Leo asked. I slapped him upside the head. One of the cables, i think, broke and we started to fall but it stopped eventually. To our luck, the elevator got stuck between another two floors.

"Leo, Liv, we have to run home real quick! Don't go anywhere!" Chase yelled through the door.

"Really where are we gonna go?" Leo and I asked at the same time.

"Don't come over here." Perry said, moving a little further away from us. Leo looked up.

"Hey! There's a hatch on the roof! Maybe we could climb out!" He suggested. That's not actually a bad idea!

"Great idea! Lock your hands! I'll use them as a step latter!" She put her foot out.

"How about you lock your hands." I suggested. She did, and Leo tried, but to no avail. There was lots of screaming, grunting, and yelling though. I almost died laughing.

"Hey! That's not a handhold! Climb faster!" Perry yelled.

"I can't it's like climbing a marshmallow mountain!" Leo said. Perry let him down, and they both started biting their nails.

"You're a nail-biter?" Perry asked.

"Well, yeah, sometimes when I get nervous." Leo admitted.

"Me too!" Perry said,

"It helps me feel-" Leo started.

"More in control..." They both said. What is going on here?

"The thumb's my favorite. It's the filet mignon of fingers." Perry told us.

"Good to know, Principal Perry." Leo said sarcastically.

"Call me Terry." She said.

"Call me a cab." Leo muttered.

"Just so you know, if it comes down to you two, or me, I got some bad news for ya." Perry said.

"No, the bad news would be for you. Leo and I could easily overpower you." I stated.

"Well, don't worry. I know Adam, Bree, and Chase'll get us out of here." Leo said, and I nodded, "They always got Liv's and my back."

"It must be nice to have friends who care about you so much. When I was your age, I got picked on all the time. 'Isn't Terry a boy's name? Ha ha ha ha ha!' 'NO!'. I'm just glad they never found out my middle name is Cherry." She said. I actually knew that. When you've got Perry as one of your godmothers, you intend to know these kind of things.

"Wait, so your full name is Terry Cherry Perry?" He stifled a laugh.

"I know right? When I say it, people think I'm ordering ice cream." Perry informed us.

"Why aren't you laughing? I thought you'd think this was hilarious." Leo said.

"Yeah, I did when I learned it about six months ago." I said.

"And you never said anything?" Leo asked.

"I know, right? What was wrong with me?" I asked.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, at my last school, the mean kids didn't call me Leo Dooley, they called me Leo 'Doody'." Leo said, and Perry did some sort of snort-laughter. "Hey, hey, ease up there Cherry."

"Sorry." She said. "I became a principal so I make sure kids like me never get picked on. Now here I am using my power to pick on kids! I'm no better than those bullies were!" Perry started crying.

"Sorry, Dooley and Jones, I didn't mean for you to see me like this." She said.

"Call me Leo." Leo said, and I said, "And call me Liv."

"Don't be fresh!" She said.

"That's like asking me not to breathe!" I told them. Perry continued crying. It was a little disturbing. Then the elevator began to drop. Perry boxed Leo and I in.

"I GOTCHA, BABY! I GOTCHA!" She screamed. What did she just say? I don't care. I was too busy screaming and falling to my death. The elevator suddenly stopped. We were stuck between two more floors.

We all sat down, and Perry took out a granola bar. She passed Leo and I one oat each. Soooo generous. "It's times like these I think: Who's gonna feed all my cats?" She gasped, "I hope they don't eat mother!" She gasped again, "I hope she doesn't eat them!"

Leo pulled his legs closer together, "Hey Dooley, sorry for being so hard on you, you're not such a bad kid."

"And you Jones. You have a real creative gift. But you are kind of a bad kid." She told me.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Thanks. And you... Are a tolerable, middle-aged, authority figure." Leo told her.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Perry told him. Wow. That's just sad. "Thanks, Leo. 'Doody'. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

All of a sudden, we felt ourselves being lifted up, and we all stood up. Then the elevator bell dinged! We were free!

"WE MADE IT!" The three of us said, and hugged. Then Perry pulled away, "Yuck!"

"I thought we bonded." Leo said, and I patted his shoulder. No, we didn't.

"I was desperate, don't get all weird, Doody!" She said.

"And she's back." Leo said. The bell dinged again, and the doors opened. Perry pushed us back, got out, and then we went out.

"Dooley! Jones! What did I tell you about being in an elevator during an emergency?!" Perry yelled to us. Oh, she wanted to play that game? Leo and I looked at each other.

"That if you get stuck, cats will eat your mom." Leo and I said, and I crossed my arms.

"Gotta go!" She ran away.

"Bye Terry Cherry Perry!" I yelled.

"Oh, guys!" Leo ran over, and hugged them. I walked over and gave them a hug. I kissed Chase on the lips. "Thank you! for saving our lives! We owe you guys!" Leo continued. I nodded.

"Actually we're the ones who got you stuck in there." Chase admitted. Stupid chip switch.

"Oh. Well, then you'll be hearing from my lawyers." Leo said and walked off.

"You guys know that he's not kidding, right?" I asked.

When we arrived home, we went to the lab. We saw Mr. Davenport.

"Hey guys! How was school? How did the chip switch go?" Mr. Davenport asked pretending to be happy.

"Uh-oh! He knows!" I said.

"How'd you know?!" Bree asked Mr. Davenport.

"First of all, Adam is reading a book instead of gnawing on it." Mr. Davenport explained. We looked at Adam and saw him reading a book.

"Well, that explains it!" I chirped.

"And you left your extractors out!" Mr. Davenport added.

"Look Mr. Davenport, we know you're upset, but you were right, without our chips, we're like... totally useless! Like...normal people!" Chase explained. Bree and Adam nodded in agreement. I whacked them on the head.

"Except Liv. She's not useless." Chase added.

"Look, I'm glad you guys learned your lesson, but I'm very disappointed in you! Now, how big of a bill can I expect from the school?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"None! We made it looked like an accident!" Chase smirked. Mr. Davenport then laughed happily.

"Ha! Yes! Way to go!" Mr. Davenport said happily. He high fived Chase and Adam. He then high fived Bree. Mr. Davenport flinched and held his hands.

"Ow! They have the strength right now, right?" Mr. Davenport asked Adam, Chase and I. We nodded. This has been the craziest day yet.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I finally updated really quick.**


End file.
